TNT Mundi
by Arken Elf
Summary: Algo desconocido ha marcado a las tropas decepticons despojándolas de la seguridad que como raza superior creían tener en ese planeta. A veces las leyendas de un mundo son más que eso y es el turno de Megatron y su armada de descubrir la verdad antes de quedar extintos. Basado en el Universo de G1. Agradezco a Dantasía por su participación en el desarrollo de esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

TNT Mundi

Capitulo 1

La muerte no es más que un sueño y un olvido.

…

La junta empezó como esperaban, sin retraso o interrupción. Sólo 3 oficiales a cargo y una pantalla holográfica con los últimos planes para la misión.

-Es imperativo tener un control completo del área antes de la extracción del energon- Resonó la voz del viejo líder, sus ópticos carmesí se denotaban cansados, agobiados y con una gran carga en sus hombros que parecía ajena a su propia estructura; como si el tiempo finalmente estuviese cobrando la factura de esos vorns de batallas. Muchos en la armada lo habían notado pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, manteniendo sus pensamientos ocultos sin revelar la verdad tras sus chispas.

"_El silencio es mejor si se desea conservar la chispa intacta así como el procesador"_

-La situación es seria; las reservas de combustible están bajas por lo que no podemos darnos el gusto de desperdiciarlo ni de perder esta batalla.- Exclamo Megatron con seriedad mientras observaba a sus oficiales como si buscase algo o alguien encontrándose tan sólo con la ausencia de las tan acostumbradas críticas, consiente de que nadie hablaría de más.

-Dependemos del resultado para proseguir con nuestra supervivencia en este planetoide -Aclaro verificando los movimientos tácticos en el holo proyector. Su estructura grisácea se deslizaba mezclándose con la oscuridad del cuarto, a su lado las formas de los otros mechas se dibujaban con tonos oscuros y peligrosos mientras añadían sus propias sugerencias en la imagen que se representaba ante ellos.

-El perímetro deberá estar asegurado antes de comenzar a retirar el cargamento- Comento con monotonía trazando los puntos de acceso por tierra y aire.

Soundwave tomo nota de las rutas haciendo un rápido análisis del terreno determinando que unidades deberían acceder por cada zona. A su lado un seeker enumeraba los nombres de aquellos que podrían participar sin convertirse en una carga para la unidad de combate.

-Los triplecargadores serían una buena opción de ataque, pero su compartimento de carga es más amplio que la de los caza y la velocidad de maniobra puede implicar la diferencia entre en una salida exitosa o no- Sugirió el volador levemente.

Los ópticos de su líder se postraron sobre su figura recorriendo la familiaridad de la forma, pero su procesador le detuvo antes de dar alguna respuesta.

-"No es él"- Pensó antes de volver su atención a la pantalla.

-Es tu decisión Thundercraker, las unidades aéreas están a tu cargo… - Respondió finalmente levantándose de su silla con un leve toque de resignación -Quiero el reporte completo con el análisis y la propuesta de estrategia para hoy- Continuo dirigiéndose a la salida, deteniéndose por un instante.

-Y no quiero fallas- Finalizo desapareciendo de la vista. Ambos mechas asintieron sin replicar, no había necesidad; nadie respondería.

….

La perfección es la muerte, la imperfección es un arte.

….

Los pasos firmes resonaron por el pasillo, con el vacío claro en su interior.

-¿Por qué me siento así?- Se pregunto notando por primera vez la frialdad de los pasillos del némesis.

-Debería estar contento, olvidar el pasado y concentrarme en el presente- Continuo. Su armada dependía de él; sus decisiones enmarcaban la diferencia que dictaminaría el camino de esa guerra, pero sabía que algo hacia falta. Su mano acaricio la superficie metálica de la nave, su único hogar desde su llegada a ese horrible planeta orgánico.

-¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?; cualquiera habría jurado que sería él, el altísimo Megatron el que extinguiría esa chispa, o que sería el honor del enemigo al derribarlo en batalla, pero nadie…nadie pensaría en eso...

Furioso golpeo el metal con su puño, marcando sus nudillos sobre la superficie, pero el dolor le era nulo, no había nada que lo pudiera contradecir o detener. Sin más ignoró el daño causado dirigiéndose al puente; generalmente no pensaba mucho en eso, de hecho era sólo en esos momentos cuando las dudas se enmarcaban acerca de las estrategias, donde la ausencia de críticas le hacía recordar lo que estaba pasando. El caza podía haber sido un maldito bocón, pero entendía los conceptos y buscaba siempre las fallas a sus planes, le hacía ver los defectos dentro de lo que consideraba una perfección; le hacía ser perfecto.

El camino termino, con su acceso al puente, las pantallas reflejaban lo que las cámaras captaban, con los reportes continuos de las patrullas cercanas.

-¿Algo que reportar?- Pregunto obteniendo una rápida negativa de parte de Rumble, uno de los lacayos de Soundwave.

-Bien- Fue la réplica.

Su atención sin embargo continuaba en aquellas pantallas, recordando los sucesos, incapaz de evitarlo; recordó la voz espectral que resonó en los transmisores, la señal de alarma del caza desaparecido…la estática al final de la transmisión.

-Sin rastro- Susurro tomando su posición.

-Sin rastro- Continuo en su procesador.

…

Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido.

….

Thundercraker releyó el pad con la información de Soundwave, parecía ser algo sencillo pero tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no serían así; era extraño como de repente las misiones habían comenzado a fallar sin una explicación real, los soldados reaccionaban de manera extraña en medio de la batalla a causando estragos en sus propias filas, nadie entendía lo que sucedía, pero el miedo se hacía presente en el interior del némesis; los mechas sentían la tensión al caminar por sus pasillos, al recorrer sus secciones.

-Como una tumba en medio del océano terrestre- Exclamo el F-15 pensando en la tensión que se cernía sobre el némesis creciendo poco a poco después de ese fatídico día.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

La voz le hizo soltar el pad, el cual se destrozo al hacer contacto con el suelo.

-¡Rayos Skywarp!, ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?, estaba trabajando- Replico el mecha agachándose para recoger los fragmentos.

-hay lo siento, rayos TC, por un momento sonaste como Screamer- Respondió el seeker de colores purpúreos imitándole.

-Ahora tendré que pedirle la información nuevamente a Soundwave, y tu sabes que eso no será agradable- Confirmo el jet azulado colocando los fragmentos cristalinos en su mano.

Warp sonrió levemente ignorando el comentario de su compañero aéreo.

-Hoy es el día TC, espero que no lo hayas olvidado, - Afirmo reincorporándose.

-No – Contesto su ahora comandante.

-Tengo trabajo urgente que es de suma importancia y…- Pero su explicación fue interrumpida por el gesto del otro F-15.

-Es una maldición sabes, ese puesto vuelve a los mechas aguafiestas e inútiles, sólo falta que te conviertas en el objetivo anti estrés de Megatron- Aclaro el seeker de colores oscuros.

-Anti estrés- Respondió TC, -Nuevamente términos terrestres, si sigues así Warp terminarás como nuestros enemigos, disfrutando de los placeres de esta bola de lodo- Confirmo abriendo un canal privado con el ahora Segundo al comando.

-Hmmm, como sea, ya no eres divertido- Gruño Skywarp levemente, - Los demás volaremos hoy- Exclamo.

-No gasten mucho combustible, estamos en reservas- Confirmo Thundercraker consiente de que si se negaba su compañero lo ignoraría, ahora ese vuelo era como un ritual, uno que los caza estacionados en ese planeta repetían cada año terrestre, nada alegórico o llamativo; sólo un vuelo de reconocimiento tratando de entender lo incomprensible.

-Nos veremos TC- Finalizo Warp desapareciendo tan rápido como había llegado.

…

La vida de los muertos perdura en la memoria de los vivos.

….

El seeker espero el archivo en la estación de trabajo mientras pensaba en que estrategia funcionaría mejor para dicho ataque; la cobertura sería esencial pues la intención no era un enfrentamiento frontal, sólo protección y tiempo. Su procesador se concentro en los cálculos que necesitaba cuando algo llamo su atención lo que le hizo detener toda acción.

"Estática".-Un canal abierto, uno que no tenía respuesta desde hacia años.

-No es posible- Susurro abriendo comunicación, la señal era débil, casi imperceptible; pero parecía real. La estática tan familiar inundo sus sistemas acompañada de una voz que creyó jamás volver a escuchar.

-Nop….tier….copian…-

-NO- Repitio la parte lógica en su procesador, pero su chispa se negó a tal reflexión replicando de inmediato.

-Aquí C-2, ¿Me copias?...- Replico el Jet olvidando por un instante el lugar donde se encontraba.

-C-2…a…1…Ten….proble….vuelo-

Thundercraker no podía créelo, ¡Era imposible!, todos lo habían escuchado, habían visto desaparecer la firma en los radares, escucharon la estática romper el silencio; antes de que no existiese nada.

-Coordenadas C1, requerimos coordenadas- Comando TC.

-Radar…sin…co…-

La respuesta se escucho más lejana, el caza camino por la habitación buscando mejorar la transmisión.

-Te estoy perdiendo C1, por favor repite- Exclamo el oficial sintiendo el frío en sus conductos internos, una voz ajena, extraña, desconocida irrumpió el mensaje con una simple frase.

"Es tarde"

No hubo más, no señales, no mensajes, no transmisiones. Nada. El seeker intento por todos los canales posibles recuperar la señal sin resultado alguno. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia el puente, ignorando las miradas confusas de los pocos mechas que se topo en el camino.

-¿Captaron la transmisión?- Pregunto en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, los presentes le observaron confusos, incluso su líder, el cual prefirió guardar silencio; observando con fría atención la reacción del jet.

-¿Cuál transmisión?- Pregunto Rumble finalmente.

-La transmisión que acaba de entrar la de Star… - Comenzó, cuando el nombre le hizo entrar en razón deteniendo sus acciones. No podía ser el comandante aéreo desaparecido, no podía. Como pudo se volvió hacia su líder; había hecho una tontería al reaccionar de ese modo, ¿Qué cosa lo había poseído para actuar así

-Asumo que aún no tienes la información que requerí- Exclamo su superior aproximándose, TC sin embargo no retrocedió, manteniendo la mirada fija en su líder, esperando el castigo que probablemente precedería a su estúpida reacción.

-No señor- Respondió con firmeza, en un tono demasiado distinto al que le dominaba momentos atrás.

-Si… como todo caza- Contesto Megatron caminando a su alrededor antes de volver a su posición inicial -Entonces le sugiero oficial que se retire y haga su trabajo- Exclamo.

TC asintió saliendo del puente. En cuanto la puerta se cerro se recargo en el muro pensativo.

-¿Qué diablos había sido eso?, ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?-Se pregunto.

-Espero no estar enloqueciendo-Susurro, retirándose.

…

La muerte no es más que un cambio de misión.

…

Todos conocían la historia, un relato que comenzaba a convertirse en un mito, una leyenda más que formaría parte de ese planeta, al menos así era hasta ese momento.

Skywarp no estaba enojado, tal vez un poco decepcionado, pues ese día no perdió a un compañero aéreo; si no a dos, TC siempre estaba ocupado y él siempre andaba sólo.

El caza se elevo lentamente, esta vez no había más miembros del grupo que le acompañasen en esas acrobacias, pero no le molestaba; a veces era mejor así. Un decepticon no puede estar dependiendo de otros, eso sólo conlleva a la derrota. Un movimiento leve de los alerones enmarco el curso, recorrería el mismo trayecto que cada año terrestre, virando sólo para volver al némesis, ¿Por qué?, ya no encontraba una explicación real al porque de sus acciones, pero era bueno tener un pretexto para volar, sentir el viento en sus alas, la libertad que sólo ellos se daban el lujo de conocer.

-TC es un tonto- Gruño para sí ignorando lo que sus radares indicaban, la trayectoria era la correcta y el mecha se aproximaba al punto específico, el mar azul reflejaba el brillo del sol sobre su superficie, el cielo se veía despejado, tan tranquilo que parecía increíble que un guerrero del calibre de su comandante hubiese desaparecido en esa zona sin dejar rastro.

-Starscream podía haber sido un maldito traidor, pero era muy bueno en el aire, por no admitir que el mejor, ¿Qué cosa podría haberlo derribado así sin dejar un simple rastro?; lo más extraño es que en el fondo del océano tampoco había nada. Habían buscado los restos sin resultado alguno.

-Skywarp regresa a la base- Resonó la voz en el transmisor del F-15 oscuro, el cual giro para regresar, dejando tan sólo el recuerdo como único testigo de lo que aconteció en ese lugar.

…

La muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad

….

La batalla se desarrollaba tal y como lo habían planeado; Astrotrain esperaba en tierra, mientras llenaban su área de carga; los seeker a lo alto se encontraban enfrascados en una batalla contra los Autobots esforzándose por no permitir que estos tuviesen éxito, esos días habían tenido demasiadas derrotas y no podían darse el lujo de seguir perdiendo, necesitaban ese combustible a como fuera, era por eso que todo el grupo parecía concentrado en la batalla, siguiendo las órdenes de sus comandantes sin distraerse como acostumbraban.

Thundercraker viro apenas a tiempo para evitar algunas de las agresiones, los disparos de los gatilleros no se hacían esperar tratando de derribar a los caza, mientras sus contrapartes de superficie se enfrascaban en un combate mano a mano contra el enemigo; la situación se veía pareja, pero los miembros del símbolo púrpureo no festejarían hasta tener la carga segura.

Megatron disparo tratando de acertar en su rival, pero Optimus esquivo el ataque golpeando al líder enemigo con todas sus fuerzas derribándolo, TC viro nuevamente seguido de Skywarp, descendiendo mientras su mira se ajustaba en el blanco, la firma del segundo al comando resalto en el radar del caza. TC ajusto su posición liberando los seguros para enviar un par de misiles.

-Esta vez no habrá falla- Susurro; tras él Warp quien se concentraba en cubrirle, abriéndole espacio para acabar con el objetivo.

-Es ahora o nunca- Pensó el F-15 cuando otra figura se le atravesó; el jet de cromas azules no podía creerlo, era…era…

-El jet tricolor viro sobre su eje a una velocidad impresionante, elevándose, para luego volver con la misma fuerza, -¿Era una ilusión?, ¿Un fantasma?, el caza azul trato de identificar la firma; pero el radar no marcaba nada.

-¿Cómo?- Se pregunto recibiendo una transmisión; su chispa se congelo en su interior sin saber como reaccionar o que hacer; esa clase de cuentos no eran más que para sparklings o terrestres, pero el lo había visto, el F-15 de 3 colores, desfilar por el cielo, haciendo piruetas, mientras parecía entrar en combate.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo TC?!, ¡Asciende, asciende!- Escucho a lo lejos, el canal estaba abierto, pero no era la voz de su ex comandante la que escuchaba, si no la de su otro compañero aéreo.

-¡Estas muy cerca del piso!- Prosiguió la advertencia, las alarmas de altitud se dispararon en el interior de la cabina; había entrado en barrena plana.

-Maldición- Prosiguió la voz del guerrero purpúreo, el cual despareció del campo para salvar a su superior antes de que este se estrellará contra la tierra.

-No se que sucede, pero hoy no perderé a otro compañero aéreo- Gruño Warp desvaneciéndose de la vista; afortunadamente para ellos , nadie más había notado nada, sumergidos en su propia pelea.

Los triplecambiadores se elevaron con la carga y su líder comando la retirada. Los heridos se retiraron, así como el resto de las tropas; al fin tenían combustible; aún había esperanza para sobrevivir. Los autobots se quedaron atrás, para lidiar con las bajas humanas y los daños materiales que la batalla había dejado a su paso.

-Todo salió bien- Escucho nuevamente la voz de su compañero y amigo, Thundercraker sin embargo no sabía que pensar. Se había salvado de milagro gracias a las acciones de Skywarp, pero no podía darse el lujo de repetir dicho error.

-Vamos, no te estas volviendo loco- Pensó, debe ser el cansancio o las duras restricciones en el consumo de energon que se había autoimpuesto.

….

La muerte es el menor de los males

…..

Megatron estaba de buen humor, habían cumplido su objetivo y mientas preparaban la carga para cybertron las tropas sentían la pasividad en su propia chispa, rompiendo levemente la tensión que parecía haber envuelto la nave esos días.

-Debo decir que el desempeño fue bueno- Comento el mecha de cromas grisáceos observando el océano. Al otro lado del cristal los rayos solares, no alcanzaba a penetrar dichas profundidades, dejando la oscuridad como única compañera. Algo hasta cierto punto reconfortante.

-Afirmativo- Contesto Soundwave a su espalda, el walkman se había convertido en su más cercano aliado después de la desaparición de Starscream; sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía conforme con ese suceso, las cosas sin explicaciones no eran de su aprobación y la curiosidad por conocer el destino del comandante aéreo los había llevado a realizar una investigación; una que sólo ellos conocían del todo.

-La distribución se esta realizando de manera satisfactoria- Exclamo el mecha del visor rojo.

-Es bueno escucharlo, un éxito que puede marcar la diferencia en esta maldita guerra, aunque aún nos hace falta mucho más para poder definir la estrategia que habremos de tomar; hay que informar a Shockwave de la llegada del cargamento.

-Entendido lord Megatron- Aclaro su acompañante preparándose para marcharse.

-Hay algo más…-Intervino el Gladiador. -Soundwave, ¿Haz logrado descifrar algo con respecto a nuestro caza desaparecido?- Pregunto poco después.

-No mucho, sólo mejorar parte de la grabación, eliminando un poco de ruido- Aclaro el bot de cromas azules, reproduciendo la transmisión nuevamente.

….

_-Aquí C1 reportando- Resonó la voz tan familiar de quien fuese uno de los jets más veloces de todo cybertron._

_-Aquí C2 reportando, Aquí C3 reportando, …-_

_Las voces de los mechas que en ese momento patrullaban las afueras del Némesis se reportaban como era costumbre, todo se veía normal y rutinario._

_-Megatron, no hay señales de actividad enemiga, ni siquiera nativa por ningún lado, mi sugerencia volver a la base y dejar de desperdiciar el combustible- Se escucho la respuesta del comandante aéreo por la línea._

_-Deja de quejarte y enfócate en tu tarea Starscream, no puede ser posible que hasta para eso tienes que quejarte hojalata con alas- Respondió su superior con un aire de autoridad que sólo el poseía._

_El mecha se preparó para la acostumbrada réplica, pero esta jamás llego, -Sólo la señal de auxilio que todos poseían se disparo en el tablero del némesis._

_-¿Ahora que Starscream?, ¿Ahora hacer bromas como Skywarp?- Declaro el mecha ignorando la luz rojiza de auxilio._

_-¿Que su…?...No…instru…tos…radar…- La respuesta llego entrecortada y cubierta de estática, al parecer algo estaba afectando los sistemas de comunicación y por lo que se escuchaba no era lo único inservible._

_-Hay…unidades…viene….Auxilio…-_

_-¿Qué dices?, habla claro seeker- Comando el líder decepticon perdiendo la paciencia._

_-Señor estamos perdiendo la transmisión- Comento Soundwave esforzando por recuperarla._

_-¡Recupérala!- Exclamo el mecha grisáceo._

Megatron recordó el momento como si acabase de suceder, en ese momento se había aproximado al tablero de su oficial de comunicaciones esperando la réplica de Starscream. Los vorns le habían ayudado a entender e identificar los tonos del caza a la perfección y esta vez no había bromas o planes detrás de esas palabras.

_-C1 repite, no podemos captar tu señal adecuadamente, prueba otra frecuencia- Explico el tercero al mando._

_-Se acerca, se acerca- Se escucho la exclamación del F-15._

_-¿Quién?, ¿Qué?, ¿De que hablas Starscream?, manda una maldita descripción o coordenadas para rastrearlo- Gruño el gladiador algo frustrado._

_-No puedo…Se acerca…, manio….bras….evasi….no….-_

_-Te estamos perdiendo de nuevo- Dijo el líder mirando a Soundwave mientras este trataba de mantener la señal._

_-No tengo respuesta Lord Megatron, él no nos oye- Aclaro el bot._

_-Maldición- _

El terror en la voz del caza no era normal, no estaba acostumbrada a escucharla, lo que le hizo pensar en las posibilidades; pero la tierra era un planetoide de orgánicos, ¿Qué cosa podría atraer esa clase de sentimientos en un Cybertroniano?, más en uno tan altivo como lo era su segundo al mando.

_-Se supone que eres el mejor en el aire, demuéstralo seeker- Susurro el transformer grisáceo concentrando su atención en la luz rojiza que continuaba parpadeando._

_-La estática invadió el canal nuevamente, interrumpida sólo por algunos sonidos del jet tricolor, el cual parecía haber entrado en combate-_

_Ellos en cambio no podían hacer nada, no podían rastrearlo porque la señal no llegaba, los canales de comunicación no servían dejándolos en espera. El silencio se hizo presente en el puente del némesis mientras los otros Jets trataban de establecer contacto con su comandante aéreo sin respuesta._

_-Aquí C2, me dirijo a tus últimas coordenadas registradas, ¿Me escuchas C1?- _

_-C1….en combate…no…no…hay….-_

_-C1, continuo curso- _

_-C2 negativo….¡no … te acerques…es una orden!-_

_-C1, aquí C3, marcando curso hacia…- ¡AHHHHHHH!- Un grito inundo la línea, tan claro como si estuviese frente a ellos, para luego dejar tan sólo la odiada estática._

_-C1 aquí C2 ¿Me copias?-_

_-C1 aquí C3, no tengo respuesta ni señal en el radar-_

_La señal de emergencia se desvaneció de la pantalla, cuando una voz, siniestra y desconocida cubrió todos los canales al instante invocando un miedo desconocido en todos los presentes._

"_**Demasiado tarde"**_

…

Megatron cerro los ópticos, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, nadie volvió a saber nada al respecto. La investigación de campo no enmarco nada, ni siquiera rastros de la batalla; pero había habido una, ellos lo sabían bien, la habían escuchado en sus transmisores paso a paso visualizando las acciones que su comandante realizo antes de desaparecer.

-Bueno al menos ahora podemos entender mejor lo que sucedió- Comento el gladiador dejando caer todo su peso sobre la silla que acompañaba su escritorio.

-No sólo eso- Afirmo el mecha azul, filtrando el sonido para revelar lo que se transmitía por otro canal. Parecía una canción, un tarareo, era bajo y casi imperceptible, pero el tintineo se escuchaba con claridad.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto el gladiador.

-Es música terrestre- Aclaro Soundwave amplificando la tonada, un tema de baja calidad con un toque antiguo resonaba cual grabación de megáfono, así como algunas voces, al parecer humanas que conversaban entre sí; como lo habían hecho los seekers antes de la desaparición de Starscream.

-¿Y que se supone que nos dice eso?- Pregunto el lord sin mucho interés, -¿Qué después de todo si fueron esas patéticas bolsas de carne?-

-Negativo-

El guerrero exhalo aire, todo eso era demasiado confuso, estaba agotado y al parecer los nuevos descubrimientos no estaban llevándolos a ningún lado.

-Esta bien, continuemos esto en otro momento, ahora tenemos algo por que festejar, no podemos dejar que ese incidente dictamine las acciones; sin embargo tengo curiosidad en saber ¿Qué sucedió realmente?- Finalizo, dando por terminada esa conversación.

Si "eso" lo que fuese había acabado con uno de sus oficiales con una facilidad como esa ¿Qué podrían esperarse los demás?.

…..

La muerte es sólo el principio…

…

Continuara…

Notas: Un fic que leí hace algunos años me inspiro a crear esta historia, adentrándonos a un universo oscuro y misterioso compuesto de los mismos rumores que actualmente forman parte del folclor de nuestro planeta.

Agradezco a los que me acompañen en este fic.


	2. Chapter 2

…

Cap2

_Introduzca contraseña: ******_

_Data usuario: Starscream._

_Acceso: Archivos de memoria, serie C1-003._

_Archivo: Bitácora 33443._

_Entrada 34._

Continúa fallando el establecimiento eléctrico. He permanecido encerrado en mi laboratorio desde el inicio de este ciclo solar, soportando el parpadeo incesante de las lámparas y la constante desactivación de los holo-proyectores. ¿De qué sirve buscar algo? ¡Los sistemas internos del Némesis siguen sin dar respuesta! Maldición.

¡Maldición! Me está volviendo loco.

Está por todos lados.

Lo veo rondar a través de las cámaras de seguridad que instalé en muchos de los pasillos, está acechando. Quiere algo de mí. Sé que continúa allá afuera, sabe en dónde estoy. Su entrada, sin embargo, es limitada. No ha atravesado las barreras del ala Este. Los explosivos detectores de calor instalados el pasado ciclo solar han hecho su trabajo con eficacia. Revisé los parámetros de las detonaciones que ocurrieron durante mi limitado acceso a recarga energética, encontrando restos de plasma desconocido. Lo recolecté, pero no puedo analizarlo debido a una falla constante en todos los sistemas y programas del laboratorio. Las máquinas se niegan a trabajar, los monitores continúan interferidos por la estática.

No puedo salir de este lugar…

El último enfrentamiento cara a cara desarrollado contra… "eso" resultó en una clara desventaja contra la fiabilidad de mi propio ímpetu de guerrero. Su estructura física fue severamente dañada por dos mísiles disparados a corta distancia (Los últimos dos misiles que quedaban en mis compartimientos de armamento), pero el daño fue retenido. Lo miré sonreír. En el abismo en el que prontamente se hundió una parte de su rostro, se plantó una sonrisa que me impidió apartar la mirada de él. Permanecí absorto, analizando cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a regenerarse en una auto-curación imposible aún para mi organismo cybertroniano; Ante mis ópticos, su figura amorfa, negra, a veces gris e incolora, trabajó en absorber la única fuente de energía que había a nuestro alrededor…

Como dato a recordar: El ala Oeste, sección B-23 del Némesis ha perdido iluminación.

"Eso", esa estúpida criatura de inteligencia desconocida, sorbió cada átomo de luz en un perímetro de dos plantas. No debo volver ahí. Se mueve en la oscuridad mejor de lo que yo lo hago en la luz. Lograr escapar de los pasillos, perseguido por una criatura que ha evolucionado más allá de lo que mi conocimiento científico puede comprender fue pr mucho que me duela admitirlo, aterrador.

… He aprendido muchas cosas estos últimos ciclos solares. En realidad, hoy sólo han sido dos: La primera es el descubrimiento de lo que la deficiencia de combustible está provocando en mis sistemas; Más allá de las alucinaciones ópticas sufridas hace tres horas terrestres, mi termostato interno ha comenzado a señalar errores de funcionamiento debido a la poca administración vital. La segunda es, era…

Encender los interruptores de Todos los sensores explosivos cuando se instalan. Es presionar el botón. Es codificar la secuencia de detección. Es poner atención en todo lo que se hace.

La criatura acaba de cruzar un perímetro prohibido. Lo veo en las únicas dos pantallas holográficas que funcionan. Los sensores no se han encendido. Creo, aludiendo al hecho de lo que la carencia energética causa ocasionalmente a mis centros de memoria, que olvidé (Si, maldición, lo olvidé) encender los interruptores antes de marcharme. No soy un estúpido. No soy ningún idiota. Sólo estoy agotado. Las reservas de combustible se han terminado…

Y de nuevo detecto una alerta en mis propios computadores de combate. La bestia ha cruzado el pasillo E-3A.

Estamos a pocos metros de volver a vernos…

….

La muerte es alguien que se retira de sí mismo y vuelve a nosotros.

…

TC observo el energón frente a él, no se sentía con apetito a pesar de que por ello le negaba el sustento a sus sistemas agobiados.

-Deja de divagar y toma tu bebida- Comento Skywarp frente a él.

-Estoy enloqueciendo- Susurro el volador azul sin moverse.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto el F-15 negro bebiendo un poco más de su reserva.

-Lo vi Skywarp- Respondió Thundercraker en un tono casi imperceptible. Su compañero bajo el cubo colocándolo en la mesa para aproximarse al otro caza.

-¿No estas hablando de Screamer o si?- Pregunto con un aire de preocupación.

-Estoy hablando de…no se no estoy seguro, es sólo que hoy creí escucharlo y luego…-Explico incapaz de terminar, incluso a él le sonaba a locura.

Skywarp sin embargo no se rió ni reacciono como cualquiera hubiese imaginado mirando a su compañero con una seriedad ajena a él.

-Así que no soy el único- Contesto volviendo su atención a los mechas que se sobrecargaban a su alrededor.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto TC por un canal privado.

-Yo también lo vi- Aclaro terminando su bebida, -Pero aquí no es el lugar para platicarlo- Finalizo indicando al otro que salieran del cuarto. Ambos jets se alejaron internándose en la soledad del pasillo, el silencio se hizo presente mientras las pisadas de los mechas eran lo único que irrumpía la tensión; con prisa se internaron en la habitación más cercana asegurando la puerta antes de hablar.

-Ahora dime lo que sucedió- Susurro, -Pero no lo hagas demasiado alto, nunca se sabe cuando una de las ratas de Soundwave anda deambulando por ahí- Aclaro sentándose en la cama de recarga. El volador de cromas azules tomo el único asiento disponible cerca de la estación de trabajo.

-Estos días…- Comenzó el comandante sin mayor ademán, - Creí escucharlo, se que es una tontería; pero te juraría que escuche su voz en… nuestro canal privado –replico algo desconcertado. Un sentimiento poco común para un mecha como él, pero si algo le desagradaba era experimentar situaciones que estaban más allá de las explicaciones lógicas.

-Espera un momento, hablamos de verlo, no de comunicarnos- Aclaro el mecha purpureo.

-Yo se que fue una transmisión; como aquella que escuchamos el día que desapareció, pero las palabras eran diferentes, al menos eso parecía hasta que perdí el contacto- Explico

-¿Captaste su chispa?- Pregunto Warp con curiosidad.

-No- Finalizo TC algo decepcionado, pensando si era buena idea mencionar el encuentro que tuvo en medio de la batalla con ese espectro; pero este era Skywarp, el único aliado real con el que contaba.

"_Si no podía confiar en él, entonces en nadie"_

-Mencionaste algo sobre no ser el único en verlo, ¿Cuál fue la razón de ese comentario?, ¿Lo viste?- Prosiguió el comandante cambiando ligeramente la dirección de la platica.

Warp volvió adoptar el silencio como aliado.

-Fue un instante- Susurro, - Al principio pensé que era una locura, pero ahora…Ahora no sabía que pensar-

-Estaba tratando de hacer unas maniobras de escape de un pequeño e inocente juego que Frenzy y yo planeamos- Comento. TC asintió entendiendo la indirecta, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que el otro continuase.

-Finalmente nos topamos con pared, pero el miserable de Frenzy huyo por uno de los conductos superiores dejándome sólo; así que me vi obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. Te lo juro, fue un instante mínimo, pero al activar mi sistema de teletransportación lo vi; y te puedo asegurar que él a mi. Fueron astrosegundos, pero se me hicieron eternos, recuerdo que estábamos de frente, con sus tenebrosos ópticos carmesí enfocados en mi estructura, su mano se levanto pero en ese momento volví – Finalizo.

-Supuse que era…no se una tontería; no creí que alguien más bueno…tu sabes- Explico.

-Entonces me viste actuar raro y pensaste que yo también tenía algo que ver en eso- Intervino su superior cruzándose de brazos.

-En efecto; pero yo no he oído nada y la manera en la que te desvaneciste en el campo de batalla, ¿Crees que su fantasma nos este cazando?, ¿Será una venganza personal por no haberlo ayudado?, Después de todo fuimos su trina- Finalizo el caza negro con un leve toque de preocupación.

-No lo creo- Respondió Thundercraker -Eso no es real, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes Warp, eres un guerrero de una gran armada, no un sparkling. Lo que sea que esta sucediendo debe ir más allá de una simple manifestación espectral- Aclaro el volador azul con decisión.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿Cuál es tu explicación?- Pregunto su compañero cuando el canal de comunicación interna se activo.

-Thunderraker y Skywarp,- Resonó la voz de SoundWave.

-Megatron requiere su presencia en el puente- Finalizo. Ambos seeker olvidaron al conversación al momento; el ser llamado en medio de un festejo al puente por el líder del grupo no era una buena señal.

-Espero que no hayas hecho nada Warp- Advirtió TC encaminándose junto con su aliado.

…

Al entrar al puente su líder les esperaba con un gesto molesto y hasta cierto punto de hastío.

Los caza se detuvieron esperando la reacción del Comandante.

-A veces creo que soy demasiado condescendiente- Comenzó. Ambos Jets se miraron consientes de que eso no les auguraba nada positivo.

-No entiendo ¿Cuál es el objetivo de sus obsesiones?- Pregunto, -¿No es suficiente con los problemas que tenemos con el enemigo?, ¿Necesitamos causar más caos entre nuestras filas?- Pregunto subiendo el tono de su voz, su forma avanzaba de un lado a otro del cuarto, donde sólo su segundo observaba silencioso como el mismo muro.

-Pero Lord no sabemos de que esta hablando- Replico TC sintiendo un golpe en la unión de su rodilla lo que lo llevo al suelo.

-Hable cuando se lo permita Teniente- Aclaro el gladiador; sus ópticos brillaban con renovada furia haciendo una señal a su acompañante. Al momento la escena se ilumino en la pantalla principal del némesis, revelando un laboratorio bastante familiar.

El némesis al ser adaptado como base de operaciones en tierra sufrió algunas alteraciones en su estructura y esa había sido una de las primeras; ¿Cómo olvidar el problema que generó entre Megatron y su entonces segundo?, ambos pelearon por ese espacio, cada uno con su argumento, hasta que el líder de la arma decidió otorgarle un poco de paz a la situación dejándole uno de los compartimentos de carga para la creación de un laboratorio; mismo que Starscream adopto como suyo de manera personal. Claro que si Megatron hubiese sabido que ese espacio sería el que daría origen a más de la mitad de los planes de ese seeker no habría cedido ni un metro del mismo.

-Esta destruido- Murmuro Skywarp notando el caos que recubría el lugar.

-Vaya al parecer descubrir lo obvio es una cualidad suya soldado- Confirmo el guerrero plateado oscureciendo su mirada; -Ahora haciendo a un lado eso, quiero saber ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué buscaban ahí?- Pregunto finalmente.

Los dos jets le observaron estupefactos.

-Pero señor nosotros no hicimos nada- Se defendió el F-15 negro sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Nadie posee la clave de acceso, por lo tanto sólo tú podías haber entrado a ese lugar sin mi autorización- Replico el gladiador con frialdad. –Thundercaker sin embargo es el responsable de eso- Aclaro apuntando con el cañón a su otro subordinado, el cual acababa de incorporarse.

-Pero, no señor yo no lo hice se lo aseguro, ni siquiera sabía- Se excuso el volador, pero sus palabras no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas. El disparo atravesó el ala del comandante aéreo el cual se agacho sin omitir ningún sonido, soportando el dolor con honor.

-No mas pretextos seeker, ¡Quiero respuestas!- Grito el líder con ira, una que hacia mucho no presenciaban, era como revivir los momentos entre él y Starscream; situaciones olvidadas a través del tiempo excepto por el único participe de esa atrocidad.

-Era una broma, ¡Quería asustar a los otros mi lord!, no pensé en las consecuencias, lo siento- Exclamo arrodillándose, esperando el respectivo castigo, esperando sobrevivir un ciclo más.

-Eso pensé- Resonó la voz del líder decepticon antes de indicarles que se marcharan.

-Lleva a tu superior con los constructicons, un caza incapaz de volar no sirve para nada- Susurro Megatron pensativo. Warp miro de reojo como la postura tensa de su líder parecía relajarse nuevamente mientras se retiraban.

-Bueno al menos ahora se lo que Starscream sentía- Comento el volador de mayor rango al recargar parte de su peso en su compañero.

-Sin embargo la duda prosigue- Continuo, -¿Quién pudo haber creado ese caos?-

Skywarp le miro de inmediato. -Es obvio que no fuiste tú Warp, la verdad es algo fácil de detectar cuando convives con un mecha como tú durante vorns- Aclaro TC.

-Supongo- Fue la única respuesta del otro Jet, deteniéndose para observar el área de reparaciones vacía.

-Genial, ¿Por qué no me extraña?- Gruño.

…

Como un mar, alrededor de la soleada isla de la vida, la muerte canta noche y día su canción sin fin.

…..

La búsqueda no fue muy larga, afortunadamente no todos los decepticons son fanáticos del alto grado; al menos cuando tienen una guardia que cumplir. Nadie quería encontrarse con el lado malo de Megatron.

-Pocos son los suficientemente valientes, o lo suficientemente tontos- Aclaro Hook tomando las herramientas que reposaban en la plancha más cercana, él no era un mecha que acostumbraba hacer platica con cualquiera, pero el recibir a un caza dañado por los tratos de su líder le hizo revivir recuerdos.

-¿Cuál fue la razón?- Pensó sin preguntar, él mejor que nadie conocía el carácter del gladiador y entendía que no se necesitaba mucho para desatar ese lado explosivo, no cuando andaba tensó como en esos días; era verdad que el mecha de cromas grisáceos era frío y calculador en batalla, pero al igual que todos ellos era un ser que peleaba por algo. Todos tenían una motivación que los impulsaba a seguir adelante, pero cuando ese camino se veía truncado su carácter llegaba a ser más volátil, causando estragos como el que en ese momento estaba reparando.

-Te lo digo TC, cada día te asemejas más a nuestro comandante perdido- Comento Warp aligerando la situación, su compañero aéreo tampoco estaba de muy buen humor sin embargo optó por no replicar de nada les serviría quejarse de la situación, había cosas más importantes que invadían su procesador.

-¿Quién o que podía haberlo hecho?, ¿Quién destruiría el laboratorio de Starscream de ese modo?, ¿Qué buscaban?-

Preguntas que incluso su líder se hacía, aunque era más fácil buscar explicaciones lógicas que meterse de fondo en la realidad.

-Espero que esto no se vuelva una costumbre- Susurro el constructicon sellando algunos de los conductos del ala, -Con la desaparición de Starscream creí que se había terminado esa maldición- Prosiguió para sí trabajando en el herido sin preocuparse de la respuesta del mismo.

El dolor era el mismo, el punto similar, la situación tan común que podría atraer la sensación de que nada había cambiado, pero aquellos envueltos en ese misterio jamás serían los mismos. Los seeker de lo que fuese la trina de comando debían hacer algo antes de que la situación escalase a un punto sin retorno.

-¿Cómo lo soportabas Starscream?, ¿Cómo?-

…..

¿Miedo a la muerte?, uno debe temerle a la vida, no a la muerte.

….

Miedo a la muerte….

La canción resonaba en sus audios mientras reposaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?; no tenía idea. Su cronómetro estaba desactivado, así como más de la mitad de su estructura la cual se sentía lenta, pesada e insensible, con excepción de la canción que llegaba inundando sus audios sin una razón real.

-El daño fue más amplio de lo que pensamos, pero se recuperará si se queda en reposo este ciclo- Escucho una voz; misma que parecía atravesar el constante zumbido de la música terrestre. El quiso replicar e incluso intento moverse, pero se vio incapacitado. La inestabilidad en sus sistemas parecía mantenerle quieto, mientras un escaneo recorría sus programas limpiando aquello que era ajeno a su propia fisionomía.

-Al menos dejaré de alucinar- Pensó el Jet azulado.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que esperar- Susurro Skywarp decepcionado.

-Te informaremos cuando puedas recogerlo ahora vete antes de que tenga tu figura sobre la otra plancha- Comando el constructicon cerrando la puerta para dejar al caza a solas en medio del lugar.

TC exhalo un poco de aire, no había movimiento alguno a su alrededor con excepto del sonido de algunos instrumentos que indicaban su estado y un pequeño dron de limpieza el cual se había activado de manera automática en uno de los rincones del área de reparación. El caza continuo observando las luces blanquecinas del techo mientras esperaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para poder salir de ahí?.

-Un ciclo terrestre- Exclamo con suavidad probando el vocalizador, sin su cronómetro le era imposible saberlo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, el paciente escucho con claridad las pisadas en el interior de la habitación.

–¿Ahora que Warp?- Se dijo. Sus manos acariciaron lentamente la superficie fría que le sostenía mientras hacía un esfuerzo magistral para intentar incorporarse.

-Warp- Repitió buscando la manera de maniobrar, pero con las alas entumidas le era imposible; lo que lo hizo caer de la cama de recarga para estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Rayos- Gruño, -Porque estoy tan mareado- Continuo sosteniéndose de un estante para recargarse, los instrumentos se habían desconectado de su figura, pero extrañamente no había activado la alarma. El volador por primera vez se percato de que el dron tampoco parecía estar activo o presente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pensó levantando su mano para buscar apoyarse en algo más sólido, necesitaba levantarse de ahí, sentía que debía hacerlo; algo en su chispa le decía que debía moverse cuanto antes. Sin fuerzas se mantuvo atrapado cual sparkling sentado en el piso, recargado levemente sobre la cama de recarga. Sus ópticos se enfocaron en los alrededores, mientras recordaba haber escuchado pasos momentos antes, ligeros, livianos casi como los de un seeker, pero no eran los de su compañero aéreo, el estaba seguro de que reconocería la manera de caminar de Skywarp quien no era nada modesto; mientras que estos tenían un toque un poco más rápido y elegante.

-No, no, no- Se repitió cubriendo sus ópticos, ¿De que tienes miedo?- Se dijo, -¿De que puedes tener miedo si tu eres la muerte andante?, Eres el guerrero que representa la ira de unicron cada ciclo - Murmuró sin poner atención, cuando algo más cayó al piso. El mecha gateo hacia el otro lado de la plataforma metálica encendiendo su cañón.

-Sal ahora- Comando a sabiendas de que no era mucho reto para su enemigo en esa posición. –Tal vez es un espía autobot- Se dijo.

Las pisadas resonaron nuevamente, esta vez sin embargo se denotaban apresuradas como si fuesen hacia su dirección, el F-15 trato nuevamente de identificar su procedencia, pero el mareo no le permitía ajustar la mira o reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido.

-Estúpido antivirus- Exclamo exasperado moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de hacer algo por el software que le limitaba a mantenerse casi indefenso en esa posición.

….

La muerte es una quimera: porque mientras yo existo, no existe la muerte; y cuando existe la muerte, ya no existo yo.

…..

_Archivo: Bitácora 33443._

_Entrada 35._

Destrozó mi laboratorio.

Sólo así pude detenerlo, engañándolo, dejándolo entrar para fingirme finalmente acorralado. Aún me subestima y todavía puedo presumir que eso es algo que el Gran Starscream siempre usa a su favor.

Inicié una particular secuencia de autodestrucción, puesta hace tantos años terrestres con la finalidad de eliminar toda evidencia que Megatron pudiera encontrar en cualquiera de sus intrusiones sorpresa.

Pero no fue Megatron el que entró e intentó asesinarme esta vez. Fue Él, surgido de la oscuridad, con sus ópticos de abismo en la cara, de nuevo sonriendo, enseñando dientes o cuchillos que colgaban de su enorme y asquerosa boca carnosa cuando me miró. A veces levanta una mano, o una amorfa extremidad de su centro de masa, me señala, sorbiendo la luz de mi alrededor. Me señala y un sonido desconocido eructa de su procesador vocal. Creo que se ríe.

Esa estúpida criatura se ríe de mi. Y aún sin mediar palabras, lo entiendo. No hace falta que traduzcan el sonido de la muerte para poder entenderlo. He vivido con él tanto tiempo que es una parte fundamental de mi larga existencia como Seeker guerrero cybertroniano. Yo también me río al matarlos. Me río, con cada átomo de mi viviente estructura regocijándose del penoso lamento de sus rostros. Pero lo merezco. Merezco reírme porque todo enemigo que haya purgado la muerte bajo el poder de mis armas, fue incompetente. Me río porque soy mejor que nadie. Siempre he sido mejor que todos.

Él se ríe igual.

Me enerva los circuitos escucharlo reírse igual, ver en su rostro mi sonrisa. Lo escucho como me escucho a mi mismo cuando estoy paladeando los insultos contra mis enemigos e incluso contra la creación misma, alimentando mi ego. Él se ríe sin reírse, llevándome con él a su oscuridad. He podido escapar gracias a mi genialidad como soldado curtido en tanta batalla. Soy Comandante aéreo de la Armada Decepticon y segundo al mando. Tengo tantas ideas como hazañas y estrategias que sé que podrán detenerlo.

Pero incluso yo. Yo, el mejor cybertroniano jamás creado, sé que las ideas y las tretas se terminarán en algún momento como ya se ha terminado gran parte de mi suministro energético y mis reservas armamentísticas. Puedo contar con los transistores de las manos las bombas y las granadas que conservo en mis compartimientos. No son muchas; El Némesis rápidamente se va quedando en sombras. ¿Qué haré cuando no vea sin mi visión nocturna? Mis análisis de metodología proponen diversos cursos de acción que son imposibilitados por mi necesidad de conservar energía. Sin combustible, moverme demasiado es asesinarme lentamente.

Él Destrozó mi laboratorio hace menos de un joor. No puedo volver ahí ni tampoco pisar ningún segmento del Ala Este. Está sumergida en penumbras. Los sistemas energéticos no responden. Cualquier acto deliberado dentro de todo sitio oscuro es un suicidio. Él está por todos lados, ganando fuerza conforme se acerca a mis escudos protectores, los sorbe y los convierte parte de su mundo, debilitándome. ¡Mis tableros internos proyectan disminución energética cuando Él está cerca!

….

La muerte aceptada con resignación no es ningún honor.

….

TC reseteo sus ópticos esperando recuperar algo de movilidad; cuando lo sintió…

Un toque frío que acaricio su ala, cual viento suave del ártico en una habitación completamente sellada. Un escalofrío le hizo congelarse incapaz de moverse o reaccionar. Sus sistemas se paralizaron con un terror desconocido mientras su chispa se acongojaba sintiendo el vacío a su alrededor, creando una oscuridad que parecía querer atraerle al infinito, pero al mismo tiempo incapaz de hacerlo. Su mano se extendió hacia uno de los equipos cercanos activándolo, no se fijo que era o lo que podía hacer, pero el temblor de su mano le hizo encender un sistema de emergencia, accionando una serie de alarmas mientras el carmesí de las luces recubría la habitación.

Thundercraker busco el origen de esas sensaciones, pero lo que se encontró fue más impactante. Él caza tricolor estaba frente a él, su postura se denotaba cansada, agobiada; con los ópticos entrecerrados atrapados en un gesto indescriptible. Tal vez resignado, no podía leerlo bien, el mecha le miro por un instante antes de enfocar algo más algo que parecía reposar detrás de él, TC quiso girar para encontrar lo que atraía la atención de su comandante, pero la luz flasheo nuevamente encontrándose con la nada, el blanco regreso al cuarto y las puertas se abrieron permitiendo la entrada del par de constructicons.

-¡Sabía que no debía dejarlo sólo!- Exclamo el médico, haciendo una seña al otro bot para que levantaran al paciente y lo colocaran nuevamente en la camilla.

-Mixmaster reconecta los instrumentos, estos malditos caza son una verdadera molestia, -comento la grúa alejándose hacia uno de los paneles.

El seeker sin embargo no replico, aún tenía la sensación de frialdad grabada en su procesador, tratando de entender lo que había visto.

-¿Acaso estaba ahí?, ¿En el Némesis?, ¿Habría sido él quien destrozo el laboratorio?, ¿Por qué no podían verlo?, pero lo más preocupante era ¿qué había sido esa sensación que parecía ahogarle?. Había sido como estar encerrado en un cuarto oscuro y vacío, sin posibilidad de escape. Su mano se cerro sobre su cabina protegiendo su chispa mientras se encorvaba tratando de alejar la frialdad de su mente.

-Eres un decepticon, eres un guerrero, eres una nave de batalla, no puedes dejar que existan debilidades- Se repetía tratando de recuperar el control.

-No te envidio en lo absoluto Starscream- Pensó permitiendo que el sistema antiviral le dejase en estasis nuevamente.

…

Se dice que los seres inteligentes le temen a lo que desconocen…

…

_Archivo: Bitácora 33443._

_Entrada 35. Complemento…_

Me ha seguido todo este tiempo. Continúa tras de mí, oliendo el combustible que riego en el piso al momento de caminar. Hirió una de mis piernas solamente con tocarme, y creí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que moriría desactivado. Mis sistemas sufrieron un colapso instantáneo que cesó en cuanto pude zafarme de Él. ¿Cómo lo hice? Todavía pienso en ello. No recuerdo ningún curso evasivo de mi parte. Me tomó completamente desprevenido cuando apareció, materializándose imposiblemente de una pared. Se transfiguró ante mí, mirándome fijamente, ondeando su estructura como plasma goteando en el aire. Ese estúpido. Esa estúpida tontería deforme me llevó al estasis en cinco segundos. Y volví.

Yo siempre vuelvo.

Volví y pude escapar. Él me dejó marcharme, de nuevo riéndose, despidiéndose en el aire, convertido de pronto en partículas que perdí de vista al doblar por la esquina más cercana. ¡Es imposible! Pero lo he visto. Analicé tantas veces mis archivos de memoria que sé, aunque mis procesadores de lógica científica lo nieguen, que mis ópticos no mienten. Él se desvanece y aparece a su voluntad, y creo que juega conmigo. Juega conmigo, el bastardo.

Estoy en la sala de reparaciones, también vacía pero con energía eléctrica y muy pocas herramientas. ¿Quién se las llevó? No puedo establecer un raciocinio lógico ante la dura imagen de los estantes desnudos. ¿Dónde están los inductores anestésicos? No usaría anestesia para tratar una herida en una pierna, por supuesto, aunque lo desearía para evitar malestares innecesarios. Pero debo seguir prestándole atención a mis sistemas de detección y a mis centros de radar pese a que su trabajo, esta vez, sea tan deficiente como lo es Megatron al escucharme. Estoy solo en una enorme habitación llena de repisas abiertas y esculcadas. Hay energía, pero las máquinas también aquí están muertas. ¿Quién vino antes de mí? Se llevaron lo útil, también lo inservible.

Llevo una hora terrestre dando vueltas por cada rincón, pensando. Mi computadora de batalla consulta a mis procesadores neuronales. No llegan a un acuerdo del que Starscream, entero como individuo, pueda estar realmente de acuerdo. ¿Qué hago ahora que sé que está aquí porque lo escucho allá afuera? Detuve la hemorragia del conducto roto en mi pierna. No duele y no dará problemas porque suspendí temporalmente el área de receptores y sensores que rodean parte de mi muslo izquierdo. Está bien. He trabajo motrizmente en situaciones peores.

Lo único que me inquieta, sin dejar de sentirlo a Él andando allá afuera, es la insistencia de lo que creo que mi procesador capta como un recuerdo reprimido que he generado inconscientemente al haber visitado tantas veces este mismo lugar, siempre lleno de actividad constructicon. Ahí estaba, sobre una de las camas, Thundercracker, tendido. Lo rodeé para verlo mejor. No pude dejar de imaginarlo sin importar cuántas veces ordené a mi computadora que rebotara sus funciones. Me pregunto con curiosidad por qué Thundercracker y no un Constructicon. Quizás es un bug en mis de mis sistemas que hace proyectar alucinatoriamente cosas de menor importancia que a veces veo demasiado reales.

No importa ahora…

Él está aquí de nuevo. Entró por la misma puerta que yo usé. Estoy encerrado entre Él y las paredes de la sala de reparación. Está Thundercreacker en medio de ambos, en el piso, tras haberse caído como un idiota a pesar de ser materializado como una ilusión visual…

Él se acerca.

Debo irme.

La luz comienza a fallar.

…

Incierto es el lugar en donde la muerte te espera; espérela, pues, en todo lugar.

….

Flashback…

-¿Crees que seamos la única forma de vida extraterrestre que ha pisado este planeta?

-¿De que rayos hablas Screamer?- Le cuestiono Skywarp mientras volaban de vuelta a la base. El grupo de jets había sobrevolado esos mares infinidad de veces encontrándose con la nada, sin embargo esos días el clima se denotaba diferente, ninguno tenía una explicación lógica, pero para la trina de comando esas cosas no eran importantes, al menos no para TC o Warp, porque Star había pasado un tiempo pensando, a veces su curiosidad científica estaba de más, o al menos eso era lo que su líder siempre replicaba.

-Tal vez, Starscream, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Contesto TC adoptando un tono un poco más político, no deseaba una confrontación entre sus compañeros aéreos.

-Sólo digo que es ilógico que de todas las formas de vida que existen en el universo, sólo nosotros hayamos parado aquí, la probabilidad es simplemente nula- Prosiguió.

-Si es posible, ¿Quién querría estar en una bola de lodo como esta?, este lugar es horrendo- aclaro el F-15 de cromas oscuros interrumpiendo nuevamente a su líder áereo.

-A veces me impresiona que hayas llegado tan lejos con una capacidad de procesamiento tan limitada como la tuya- Exclamo el Jet tricolor virando bruscamente sin aviso. Las otras dos aeronaves captaron su molestia al instante.

TC no supo que más decir, era obvio que esa discusión no podría evitarse.

Fin del flashback….

…..

-¿Acaso tenías razón Starscream?, ¿Acaso fue eso lo que sucedio?.

Sólo deseo conocer la respuesta, antes de que la ignorancia nos atrape a todos.

…..

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3

…..

_Introduzca contraseña: ******_

_Data usuario: Starscream._

_Acceso: Archivos de memoria; serie C1-003._

_Archivo: Bitácora 33443._

_Entrada 39_

Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Tras cada intento por establecer comunicación, aunque haya limitaciones interespaciales quizás de un ámbito dimensional más complejo de lo que mi procesador imagina, la señal es tan errática que es imposible descifrar cualquier cosa ahí dentro. Hoy, habiendo escapado nuevamente de Él, entré sigilosamente al centro de comando, también vacío, con una iluminación mortecina, fácilmente de sumir en las penumbras. Había tanto espacio y tantas sillas sin ocupar que no recordaba la última vez que había echado un verdadero vistazo ahí dentro. ¿Dónde estaban los soldados de turno, con sus ópticos fijos en las pantallas, sus transistores tecleando al ritmo de sus análisis informáticos? ¿Dónde estaba yo cuando no me vi en mi propio puesto, haciendo mis rutinarios deberes de segundo comandante al mando?

La silla imperial de Megatron me saludó, sin dueño, altiva en medio de las plataformas de la sala. Tampoco la había visto así en mucho tiempo, tan fácilmente tomable y al mismo tiempo repugnante. No me gustan los golpes. Detesto el maltrato físico que mi Gran líder expresa en mi contra, pero ver ese trofeo tan violable, causó una contracción en mis tanques de procesamiento. No me incitó a sentarme en ella, por el contrario, decía lo mal ubicado que me encontraba dentro de este enorme vertedero.

Aunque me sentara en ella, supe al instante que seguía muy lejos de estar a salvo. Tener mi metálico trasero en el asiento no levantaría en mis escudos de poder ninguna técnica capaz de repeler el robo de energía que Él hacía cuando se acercaba, ni evitaría que las luces se esfumaran del techo, dejándome en completa oscuridad. Si me sentaba ahí, teniendo la ventaja y la libertad sin repercusiones, comenzaría a darme cuenta que el tiempo estaba yendo cada vez más a prisa, que aunque jamás me doy por vencido, las posibilidades por lograr salir de aquí son nulas. También pensaría que al final Él se cansaría y decidiría terminar conmigo tan pronto me tuviera nuevamente a su alcance.

Me desconoce, por eso le atraigo. Jamás ha visto a un cybertroniano.

….

A la muerte se le toma de frente con valor y después se le invita una copa.

…

Megatron los miro serio, a la expectativa, esperando alguna reacción de parte de sus oficiales; consiente de que nuevamente sólo eran maquinaciones de su cansado procesador. Nadie estaba tratando de robar su lugar, y mucho menos mostraba interés en retarlo.

-Los planes son sencillos, espero que no lo echen a perder…-Replico apartándose levemente de la pantalla holográfica. Sus subordinaros asintieron analizando los últimos puntos de la estrategia para el ataque.

-La extracción será por superficie mientras las tropas aéreas incursionan en el objeto dos, fragmentando sus tropas y acabando con toda posibilidad de victoria para nuestro rival - Aclaro el gladiador mirando a las aeronaves enfocando su atención en el recién reparado F15 de cromas azulados.

- Thundercraker asegúrate de que tus tropas no lo estropeen- Gruño antes de marcharse. Los bots asignados a su unidad le siguieron, mientras él esperaba al lado de los seeker, ellos se marcharían antes y crearían la distracción necesaria para que sus enemigos no se convirtieran en un impedimento más.

-Unidades aéreas prepárense para salir- Comando poco después dirigiéndose hacia el elevador del némesis.

-Espero que esta vez no te desvanezcas en medio del combate- Transmitió Warp por un canal privado mientras miraba los gestos aburridos de los conheads quienes les seguían sin muchas ganas.

-Eso no sucederá de nuevo- Aclaro su líder antes de transformarse seguido de cerca por el grupo. La formación sin embargo se denotaba extraña, era obvia la ausencia del sexto miembro del equipo, al cual no habían intentado reemplazar, al parecer Megatron tampoco estaba del todo convencido de la muerte del volador tricolor, lo que le dejaba ese espacio abierto a todo tipo de posibilidades, sin embargo la duda era, ¿Qué esperaba realmente?, ¿Conocía algo que el resto de las tropas desconocían?, ¿Tenía sus propias teorías?. TC no lo sabía, pero algo muy en lo profundo de su chispa le hacía sospechar del gladiador.

-Tenemos contacto visual, la planta termoeléctrica a las 12 en punto- Exclamo Trust enviando el visual.

-Debemos hacerlos creer que la energía de este lugar es el objetivo primario. DIrge, Trust desciendan y comiencen la extracción; el resto se queda en formación conmigo, vamos a llamar la atención- Replico el caza virando para descender adoptando posición de combate. Los jets pasaron cerca de la planta mientras el tronido supersónico del líder aéreo recubría los alrededores creando caos y confusión en los presentes.

-¡Decepticons!- Exclamaron los humanos quienes empezaron a evacuar cuanto antes, los 2 caza asignados al ataque directo no tuvieron problemas con las armas enemigas deshaciéndose de las defensas con velocidad. La tercia de jets circulo la estructura preparando el armamento, no faltaría mucho para que sus enemigos los atacarán. Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

…

La muerte es sólo el principio.

…

Flashback…

No entiendo lo que sucede, ¿Estas seguro de eso Soundwave?- Pregunto el gladiador observando los medidores energéticos del némesis.

-Afirmativo, el consumo de energía de la nave a superado el estándar- Aclaro la grabadora verificando por tercera vez los niveles de la misma.

-Eso es demasiado extraño, la nave ni siquiera puede elevarse, no es normal que consuma tanto combustible- Gruño el líder decpeticon, -Que los constructicons revisen cada zona, debemos encontrar la fuga o lo que sea que esta causando esto- Aclaro, cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear nuevamente, sobre ellos. –¡Y arreglen ese maldito sistema de iluminación!- Grito frustrado, consiente de que ahora tendría que hacer un nuevo ataque para obtener más energón.

TC quien al parecer había sido llamado a la pequeña reunión escucho todo sin intervenir, el no tendría mayor explicación de los hechos y aunque tuviese alguna teoría preferiría guardarse sus comentarios.

-Thundercraker convoca a una junta en el salón principal, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto- Fue la instrucción de parte de su líder el cual desapareció poco después al doblar por el pasillo.

El caza asintió antes de enfocarse nuevamente en su nuevo segundo al mando, -¿Es demasiado grave?- Pregunto observando el panel en el que la grabadora trabajaba.

-Preocupación por reservas bien fundado- Exclamo el mecha del visor carmesí, -Descenso significativo en relación al tiempo de carga, aspecto definitivamente negativo- Finalizo.

El jet sabía que debían hacer algo, para ellos era sumamente complicado hacerse de recursos como para desperdiciarlos de ese modo, la ausencia de energía le traía malos recuerdos al volador, el cual sin pensar sostuvo su mando sobre su cabina en cuanto el flasheo de las luces se hizo nuevamente evidente.

"_Música"_

TC retrocedió volviendo su atención hacia el pasillo, la música volvía a sonar como lo hizo en el área médica; Soundwave se percato del comportamiento extraño del caza el cual se veía algo tenso, sus alas elevadas sólo indicaban lo que el jet podría estar sintiendo en ese momento.

-¿NO la escuchas?- Susurro, él estaba convencido de que el antivirus habría corregido cualquier cosa ajena a sus sistemas, pero las alucinaciones continuaban presentes en su procesador. –Eso si son alucinaciones-Se dijo.

-Negativo- Aclaro el oficial tratando de leer lo que el confuso procesador del F-15 estaba presentando.

-C1…. Esta….sigue….- La transmisión lo saco de su trance, TC miro estupefacto a su acompañante el cual retrocedió al oír la voz por uno de los transmisores del némesis, soundwave era un experto en comunicaciones y sin embargo jamás identifico el origen de ese mensaje, confundido reviso nuevamente cada transmisor de manera apresurada esperando algún resultado positivo, aunque no había canales realmente activos con excepción de los acostumbrados.

-Aquí…C1… adel….neme….sis-

Los dos mechas se miraron. Conocían esa voz.

-Lo estas escuchando- Exclamo TC afirmando lo que era imposible negar, su mente sin embargo encerró el terror que experimentaba al imaginar a su comandante nuevamente entre esos pasillos, con la frialdad de la muerte rondando sus pasos. Ya lo había sentido una vez y no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo de nuevo.

-Némesis aquí- Replico la grabadora con lógica; si eso era una burla sólo existía un modo de comprobarlo, y si no lo era entonces su investigación tendría un giro positivo.

-Sound….?...wa….señ…débil….se requiere….-

-Transmisión inconclusa- Prosiguió. A su lado el Jet se veía un poco más tranquilo, tal vez porque eso afirmaba que no estaba loco después de todo.

-Cambia de canal, único modo de mantener contacto- Comando el mecha del visor ajustando la frecuencia manualmente desde el panel del pasillo.

-Re…cur…..insu…ente…-

-Esta aquí- Se dijo el F-15 notando la silueta oscura a lo lejos, una forma desconocida para su base de datos se diviso en el pasillo, la misma que parecía haber encontrado en el área de reparaciones, la que ahuyento al famoso comandante aéreo con anterioridad. La frialdad en el ambiente y el vació confirmaban sus sospechas; ¿Pero como?, ¿Cómo era posible?.

-Es tarde, demasiado tarde- Resonó la voz mientras la figura se aproximaba a ellos; el caza azul sabía que no debía estar ahí, era imposible que ese ente fuese lo que fuese estuviese ahí, pero podía escucharlo, verlo y hasta cierto punto sentirlo.

-Es el cazador- Susurro levantando sus armas.

-Negativo...- Comando Soundwave apagando el panel para indicarle que lo siguiera, el seeker le obedeció a pesar de la necesidad de voltearse a combatir. Sin embargo la pasividad del segundo al comando era sospechosa, tal vez demasiado.

-¿Tu sabias?- Pregunto siguiendo al otro mecha con velocidad.

-Investigación personal en desarrollo- Aclaro su superior adentrándose a una de las tantas salas que componían la nave decepticon.

-¿Y sabes lo que eso?- Prosiguió el volador el interrogatorio con un leve toque de enojo, -¿Es la causa de que los niveles del némesis bajen tan estrepitosamente?-

-Sospecha inminente- Afirmo la grabadora acercándose a un panel para encenderlo indicando algunas coordenadas geográficas en lo que parecía ser el mapa del planeta tierra.

-Este marca el área donde él desapareció-Susurro el caza

-Y esta otra es paralela, pero se encuentra al otro lado del planeta- Confirmo volviendo su atención a su interlocutor.

-Una entrada, una salida- Afirmo su superior.

-Entonces es verdad…Starscream esta vivo-Exclamo el Jet.

Soundwave se limito a mirarlo.

…

Lo que pensamos de la muerte solo tiene importancia por lo que la muerte nos hace pesar de la vida.

….

_Data usuario: Starscream._

_Archivo: Bitácora 33443._

_Entrada 39 - Compelemento_

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Mis sistemas de ubicación geográfica dan saltos al no poder leer coordenadas en un parámetro donde los campos magnéticos de esta sucia bola de tierra han sido invertidos.

Sólo yo aquí. Han pasado 39 ciclos solares terrestres desde el instante en el que me separé de mi escuadra aérea para encontrarme de frente con tantos fenómenos tan inadvertidos que la experiencia en batalla no me alcanzó para evitar caer aquí, llegar ante Él, quedarme solo, y comenzar a escapar. Vivir huyendo no es lo que tenía contemplado para mi futuro como líder supremo de los decepticons, pero si no lo hago, Él drena mis circuitos. Está debilitándome. Sabe en dónde estoy, merodea, camina o flota, se esfuma y se disuelve en las paredes para dejarme pasar ante su presencia oscura y golpearme con un manto de energía que desestabiliza mi estructura de pies a cabeza.

Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Hay tantas preguntas a las cuales darles respuesta, pero no hay respuestas. Analizo a primera vista lo que mi propio procesador es capaz de conjeturar por sí mismo, pero el resto de los enigmas, aquello que lleva una precisión metódica de científico rearmando un rompecabezas, se queda pendido en una capa de incertidumbre que amenaza con volverme loco. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es Él?

¿Por qué siento que no es sólo uno? O siento que todo esto es Él y sólo juega conmigo dentro de su propio vientre de bestia. Ya me ha comido, pienso; Estoy en su laberinto, como un espécimen dando vueltas, chocando con paredes sin encontrar salida. Voy pensando como máquina sintiente, dándole ideas. Él tiene sus respuestas conforme pasa el tiempo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

Pude establecer contacto hace dos breems con el centro de comunicación oficial del Némesis. Pero tanta insistencia, tanto trabajo y combustible desperdigado en hacer trabajar las computadoras y los transmisores sirvió para que la comunicación se alargara por uno o dos minutos terrestres, sin nada salvable de nuestro intercambio de oraciones mutiladas. Me sabrán vivo de ahora en adelante, sin contar que hace más de una semana también establecí contacto con C2 (Thundercracker), pero seguramente, a falta de mayor evidencia, habrá sido ignorado en lo que yo llamo un "absurdo fracaso por falta de insistencia". No tiene los engranes para defender su palabra ante Megatron.

La voz de Soundwave, siempre fría y monótona, me hizo recordar el tiempo que tengo sin escuchar a ningún otro cybertroniano a mi alrededor. Hablé con él lo suficiente para decirle nada, y para que él me pidiera, como un gran estúpido, cambiar el canal de transmisión. ¿Cambiarlo a dónde? Pensé que era una broma y aunque no supe si me escucharía, le maldije, le insulté, le grité tan alto que después tuve la sensatez de callarme antes de que Él diera la vuelta y se decidiera a aparecer más rápido.

No llegamos a nada y finalmente perdí contacto con el centro de comando. El mismo centro de comando en el que en ese momento estaba parado, rodeado de pantallas oscuras, sillas vacías y un enorme trono que se reía de mí porque ahora que podía ser mío, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera verme desde abajo. Di la vuelta y me quedé sentado, mirando a todos lados mientras pensaba. Siempre he sido bueno para darme soluciones. Necesitaba energon antes que seguir buscando más salidas. ¿Cómo podía energizarme antes de que mis niveles llegaran a números rojos, números de la muerte? Mis compartimientos han cedido todo. Ya no tengo nada.

Desafortunadamente, las ideas se inmutaron a no ayudarme, se quedaron estancadas dentro de mi mente, una tras otra desechándose porque no había manera de llevarlas a cabo sin material ni herramientas útiles. Después, la puerta se abrió. Me quedé quieto, levantando lentamente la mirada. Estaba (Estoy) muy cansado. Pero a Él ¿qué le importa? Él entró, lo supe aunque no lo vi como materia sólida esta vez. Sé que entró porque la energía dentro de mi cuerpo empezó a disminuir lentamente. Disminuyó tanto que no fue posible evitar el estasis que rebotó mi cerebro a un sueño involuntario, sentado en la misma silla, con el mundo cambiando de azul a negro profundo.

Al despertar y verme aquí mismo, mis archivos de memoria no datan mayores informes que ligeras proyecciones visuales dentro de un prolongado ciclo de recarga al que tampoco recuerdo haber accedido. Ya no sé muchas cosas, de repente todo está más confuso que antes.

Y he pensado, teniendo en cuenta que lo he cubierto casi todo, que no han llegado las respuestas correctas, porque no he hecho las preguntas adecuadas.

….

No basta con pensar en la muerte, sino que debe tenerse siempre adelante.

….

Los disparos resonaron en el aire, al parecer el enemigo había cachado la carnada; o al menos una fracción, lo que dividió a las tropas como lo tenían previsto.

-Thundercraker sólo tengo 5 firmas en el radar- Aseguro Skywarp ampliando la búsqueda.

-Eso no es bueno- Se dijo el Jet azulado, -Vamos a darles una lección para enseñarles a no subestimarnos- Comando devolviendo el fuego.

Los autos buscaron cobijo entre las formaciones rocosas que rodeaban el complejo, sin embargo los jets no estaban dispuestos a caer con facilidad; TC se elevo levemente para hacer un descenso rápido antes de ganar nuevamente altura liberando un par de ataques supersónicos los cuales lograron acertar en el enemigo.

-No los dejen avanzar- Exclamo con furia, necesitaban que el plan siguiera adelante, algo más que simples cubos energéticos estaban en juego.

-Todo el némesis esta comprometido- Se dijo el caza al sentir el peso de un mecha sobre él.

-Hola TC, ¿Me extrañaste?- Se escucho el saludo de uno de los gemelos, el de color carmesí , que sonreía al sostenerse de su estructura para aplicar parte de su famoso Jet Judo.

…

La muerte no llega más que una vez, pero se hace sentir en todos los momentos de la vida.

…..

Soundwave tecleo nuevamente los datos en su equipo personal, él había trabajado esa investigación aún antes de que todo aquello comenzará, las extrañas lecturas que se recibían de esos sitios llamaron su atención, lo que le llevo ampliar un poco más la información debido a su curiosidad. Los humanos eran seres curiosos que muchas veces inventaban historias en base a hechos aún inexplicables para su limitado conocimiento; sin embargo esta vez las cosas eran diferentes, las marcas, mapas, fechas e imágenes se enlistaban en su procesador mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de que uno de los suyos terminará en ese punto.

Un accidente que se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero problema.

"_Hay cosas más peligrosas que nosotros, cosas que aún no descubrimos y que esperan allá afuera cazándonos- Repitió, ¿Por qué crees que Cybertron tenía unidades militares?, a todos se les olvida la razón real de las cosas, con el tiempo todos tienden a perder el rumbo"_

La frase había formado parte de una conversación que el mismo jet tricolor había tenido con él poco después de su despertar en la tierra; el resto no le era importante en ese momento, pero la grabación de esa simple oración fue suficiente para indicar el punto de vista del mecha que la invocaba.

-¿Soundwave?- Llamo su líder por el transmisor.

-Adelante Lord Megatron- Aclaro la grabadora dejando de lado esos pensamientos poco prácticos.

-¿Hay algún reporte de las unidades aéreas?- Pregunto el gladiador.

-Negativo, aún no hay reportes existentes-

-Si hay algo avísame, las tropas de superficie ya marchan a la base- Aclaro el mecha, sin embargo su tono no indicaba que el plan había sido exitoso, él sabía leer entre líneas y el mensaje era claro.

-Inicializando plan para racionar el consumo de energon por unidad-Replico

-Entendido, Megatron fuera-

Tenían que hacer algo pronto, ya que si las reservas continuaban descendiendo de ese modo, faltarían unos cuantos ciclos para que pasasen a la fase de emergencia.

A veces la ironía era inevitable, pues el oficial de comunicaciones estaba consiente de que por imposible que sonara, ahora dependían de aquel que combatía al otro lado.

….

Cada instante de la vida es un paso hacia la muerte.

…

La batalla había sido intensa, los caza volaban de regreso, heridos pero con un pequeño cargamento que podía al menos recompensar parte de la perdida.

-Estará enojado- Comento Warp adelantándose para colocarse a l lado de su amigo.

-No hablemos más de eso- Le advirtió TC consiente de las repercusiones. Últimamente se la había pasado en la sala de reparaciones y lo que menos quería era seguir con esa locura, todo estaba en caos y el caos era algo que detestaba. No tener el control de las cosas, de los sucesos que les rodeaban e incapaz de prevenir los catastróficos resultados.

-Al menos tenemos el combustible- Confirmo Thrust.

Las aeronaves viraron descendiendo un poco al nivel del mar, la señal de contacto con el némesis pronto se haría evidente y la voz enfurecida de su líder resonaría por los transmisores con la promesa de un doloroso fin de ciclo.

-Bueno al menos Screamer se salvo de morir por falta de energía- Bromeo Warp virando sobre su propio eje, el resto del los Jets comenzaron a contestarle con sus propios insultos mientras él se reía de su inevitable destino.

-El cual será más que evidente, si no hacemos algo pronto- Se dijo el líder del grupo ignorando al resto. Cada día terrestre entendía mejor a su ex comandante.

…

La muerte es una amarga pirueta de la que no guardan recuerdo los muertos, si no los vivos.

…

-Estoy cansado- Se dijo, - Cansado de que cada vez que algo sale mal la culpa siempre es mía, harto de que no vean lo sucede o me tachen de loco por el simple hecho de ver lo que otros no han captado; peor aún cuando "él" lo sabe y no hace nada al respecto- La oración resalto en el procesador del mecha alado, el cual reparaba algunas de las marcas proporcionadas por la batalla; de no haber sido por los cubos que lograron obtener estaría en la sala médica nuevamente, imitando los pasos de su predecesor a la perfección. La noticia de la falta de combustible llego rápido a los audios de las tropas las cuales se limitaron a encerrarse en sus cuarteles maldiciendo la suerte que enfrentaba su fracción, por lo que los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos; sin embargo el caza no sabia que hacer, cada que se aventuraba andar a solas llegaban esas escenas aterradoras que cada vez eran más intensas. -¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser yo?- Susurro frustrado.

-Hola mi oficial- Comento Skywarp entrando en la habitación de su compañero aéreo.

-Gracioso Warp, ¿Qué sucede ahora?- Replico TC sin ganas.

-Hmmm no te ves muy bien, necesitas un poco de alto grado para relajarte y dejar ir esos problemas- Aclaro el mecha de cromas oscuros sonriendo.

-Estamos racionados, el alto grado no es un lujo al que tengamos acceso en este momento-Aclaro el mecha azul mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

-El golpe luce feo, ¿Fue por el autobot?- Continuo la platica, sin embargo Thundercraker noto algo inusual en el comportamiento de su compañero.

-¿Por qué usaste la puerta?- Pegunto ignorando los intentos de conversación del otro bot.

-¿De que hablas?- Le replico el caza negro.

-No te hagas el tonto Warp, porque a pesar de lo que muchos crean, ambos sabemos que la falsedad es algo que se te da muy bien en esta clase de casos- Argumento su superior con seriedad, él tenía sus sospechas sobre la razón por la que el volador purpúreo no se teletransportaba tanto como antes; existían dos posibilidades, falta de energía en sus sistemas o…la que deseaba no imaginar.

-…-

Silencio

-Skywarp- Repitió el volador azulado.

-Es algo…esta en el némesis- Susurro apenado de confesar tal situación, el un miembro de la elite, de la mejor trina aterrado cual sparkling, era penoso. Ellos debían ser rudos, infranqueables, elegantes y poderosos, no unos cobardes pero…

-Algo- Contesto TC.

-Algo- Fue la replica. El mecha de mayor rango no requería mayor explicación, el entendía a que "algo" se refería su compañero aéreo desaparecido o lo que parecía estarlo cazando, sin embargo considerando la habilidad de Skywarp entendía mejor su dilema.

-Fue en el puente- Comento el F-15 negro mirando un espacio vacío del cuarto sin enfocarlo realmente, mientras su procesador se concentraba en esos sucesos que aún cazaban en parte su chispa; si tan sólo supiese que su superior experimentaba la misma ansiedad.

-Iba con un retraso,; tu sabes que en el puente no puede haber retrasos- Explico, -Era más conveniente transportarse al punto y eso hice, pero al llegar lo que vi fue tan extraño, por un momento el centro de mando se denotaba vacío excepto por…screamer quien estaba en el piso, creí que estaba en éxtasis, luego recordé que era imposible que estuviese ahí, pero lo vi. No se cuanto tiempo paso o como era posible estar a su lado, pero al aproximarme sentí otra presencia; una criatura extraña, tenebrosa, oscura y grande. Más grande que nosotros. El mecha exhalo un poco de aire por los escapes volviendo la atención al otro volador antes de proseguir el relato.

-Me miro y te juro que parecía burlarse de mi confusión, retrocedí tratando de teletransportarme apareciendo justo sobre Motormaster el cual acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-El resto es historia- Finalizo ignorando la abolladura que acompañaba uno de sus escapes, -el maldito besa suelo se enfureció pero afortunadamente pude escaparme antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas- Finalizo.

-Y pensaste que lo mejor sería no decírmelo- Aclaro TC dejando las herramientas de lado.

-Pues…-

-Es suficiente Warp, creo que es momento de hacer algo al respecto- Replico el F-15 azul, -Esto no puede seguir así, interrumpe nuestras actividades, nos causa problemas y peor aún, lo que sea que esa criatura es, esta acabando con las pocas posibilidades que tenemos; aún estamos en guerra y cosas como estas se convierten en un impedimento para seguir adelante. Soundwave lo sabe, en cuanto a Megatron… De eso no estoy seguro, sin embargo debemos buscar la manera de detener esto sea lo que sea- Respondió con decisión.

-Ahh, pero ¿Cómo?, digo no quiero meterme con Megatron, tampoco quiero que termines como Starscream TC- Murmuro el Jet purpureo.

-Eso es lo que trato de evitar- Fue la respuesta del comandante aéreo.

En el pasillo la forma de laserbeak se desvaneció antes de que ningún otro mecha le viera.

….

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_Archivo: Bitácora 33443._

_Entrada 41_

El ciclo solar de hoy fue extraño. Demasiado extraño pese a que últimamente las cosas no han salido de esa aborrecible categoría.

No fui molestado en lo absoluto, y mi mente, cuerpo y alas pudieron relajarse dentro de un inmenso campo de alertas, sospechas y saltos involuntarios cuando creía, no sin una merecida justificación, escuchar algo, ver algo, sentir algo. Ponía atención a los ecos profundos del Némesis. Sus pasillos abandonados estaban llenos de toneladas de metal. El metal es un material ruidoso y desastroso, todo contra él hace ruido, ecos, delata posiciones, refleja a los que viven como fantasmas.

Y es frío… Frío y tenebroso en la oscuridad.

Sentía o creía oír voces, escuchar pasos, de vez en vez algunas puertas abriéndose. Pero al ir afuera para echar un ligero vistazo que también podía revelar mi ubicación, todo seguía tan mortecino, azul y solo. Solo como nunca creí ver esta nave.

En silencio, volví a la sala de control, insistiendo en vigilar los monitores, ver de cerca los teclados gastados, poner especial atención a las sillas para repetirme una y otra vez que no se movían. No se mueven. Sólo es mi visión periférica, cuya numerología distorsiona las figuras y me hace creer que no estoy solo. Pero no puedo generarme sospechas no infundadas. Sólo estamos Él y yo. Yo especialmente en desventaja, con números amarillos inicializando alerta de posible emergencia en mis abastecimientos de combustible, lo que me deja con un par de armas inservibles pegadas a mis brazos.

Aquí no hay nadie más, por inexplicable que sea.

Él no vino en ningún momento, pero me tuvo en suspenso. Creí oírlo por todos lados. El silencio fue bienvenido al mismo tiempo que aprendí a aborrecerlo. Al moverme, mis servos generan siseos naturales pero espantosos que rebotan en lo más recóndito de las paredes, me tensa las alas, paralizo los dedos. No me gusta hacer ruido, y al murmurar, mis circuitos se retuercen con el sonido de mi propia voz. No fui creado para quedarme en un mismo lugar, pero a diferencia de Skywarp, puedo soportarlo.

"_Estoy cansado"_

He configurado un diagrama de paso en el que he introducido los sucesos más importantes desde mi llegada a este lugar. Empecé con la sorpresiva batalla que solamente yo desempeñé contra fenómenos naturales y sobrenaturales. Mi separación con mi escuadra de comando también está marcada como un acto relevante, porque eso hizo la diferencia entre venir solo, o estancarme con ellos dos en lo que quizás, sólo quizás, hubiera sido una historia diferente. Creo, postulando varias teorías, que si la causalidad me hubiera arrojado con Skywarp, la probabilidad de escapar tendría un porcentaje alto a mi favor. Sus habilidades de saltos interespaciales hubieran sido la respuesta más acertada para reconfigurar el curso de nuestras dimensiones y dejarnos, aunque sea con cálculo expuesto a intento y error, volver a la adecuada…

… O al menos a alguna otra dimensión en la que mi ambición me dejara cambiar la historia a mi favor. Quizás, y no se me había ocurrido antes aunque suelo pensar en todo, podría ir a alguna en la que finalmente le arrebatara el mandato a Megatron.

No encontré energon en todo el Némesis. La sala de abastecimiento está vacía, los suministros en el taller de reparaciones fueron robados; Aquí, en el centro de mando, no hay ningún cargamento para enviar a ningún lado. Me he esforzado en proponer más ideas, en darle un seguimiento al desarrollo de un nuevo plan, pero no… No me lleva a ningún lado. Pronto los lectores energéticos de mis tanques de combustible llegarán a números rojos, estaré vacío, trabajando con reservas casi inexistentes en mis conductos. ¿Qué haré entonces? Seguir comunicándome con el verdadero centro de control del Némesis.

He tomado nota de ello y creo haberme reído un par de veces. «Seguír comunicándome aún después de muerto».

"_No quiero ser desactivado"_

Uno de mis próximos movimientos será salir nuevamente de la nave para ir a generar energía en algún punto activo del planeta. No sé si pueda hacerlo, considerando que Él sabe todo lo que pienso hacer aún mucho antes de que lo haga. ¿Lee mi mente? Lo dudo, pero deduce mis intenciones. Sabe a dónde iré, qué haré. Sus ópticos de abismo me miran y entiendo que continúo muy lejos de comprender a ese espantoso espectro.

Una de las preguntas adecuadas fue: ¿Qué eres?

No me lo dijo. Pero súbitamente «Energía» vino a mi mente. No eres sólo energía sino también oscuridad. Una oscuridad que ni siquiera yo, a quien los autobots nombran como una creación directa del legendario anti-dios Unicron, puede contener dentro de su chispa vital. Sé que su maldad supera a la mía. He sido cruel, me gusta serlo, no he sobrevalorado ningún criterio porque he sido cruel con los que fueron crueles con nosotros durante eones de gobierno corrupto. Pero Esto, Él…

No lo comprendo.

Es energía que sorbe energía y se alimenta de lo que encuentra a su paso. Eso hace que su materia se transforme a gusto propio. Se mueve como quiere, vive como quiere. He analizado que tiene piernas y brazos cuando se alimenta, me ha golpeado con ellos, dejando profundas abolladuras en mi fuselaje que ahora mismo, sin tomar en cuenta la vanidad natural de mi raza, no me importan, sólo me duelen cuando descubro que series enteras de sensores y circuitos son aplastadas por mi propio metal. Tengo una hendidura en el brazo derecho, a la altura del rotor del codo. Me ha dado problemas que ignoro a favor de seguir trabajando.

Trabajar me mantiene ocupado. Estar ocupado es uno de mis gustos predilectos. Y fue eso, especialmente, lo que me alejó del apego de mis estúpidos compañeros aéreos. Yo trabajaba mientras ellos forjaban sus malditos lazos de amistad. La amistad es para cobardes y para Autobots. La amistad jamás me dejaría gobernar el imperio decepticon, así que prescindí de ella y de sus absurdas repercusiones. Me gusta estar solo, pensar me ayuda a ser mejor.

He pensado demasiado estos últimos días.

Está en los planes de hoy establecer nuevo contacto con la base. Será un ciclo solar complicado aunque Él siga desaparecido; Sacrificaré un porcentaje de mi combustible para generar la energía suficiente que dé el salto interespacial en la línea de comunicación. Lo intentaré de nuevo. No estoy confiado en que Megatron tendrá piedad y me ayudará, pero también él es impredecible. Si no me ha reemplazado para ahora, sé que encenderé su burda curiosidad y que, aunque no alcance para sacarme de aquí, tal vez si alcance para hacerlo mover su viejo trasero y localizar la señal de mis llamadas.

Después de ello iniciaré un rápido ciclo de recarga y más tarde saldré del Némesis, esperando regresar y ver una mejoría en mis planes.

¿Tendré la energía suficiente para volar?

…

La muerte es cobarde para los que no la huyen y animosa para los que la temen.

….

Megatron los esperaba, estaba al corriente de las cosas y sólo quedaba esperar el veredicto de su juicio. La habitación se convertía en una prisión a cada momento, mientras ellos esperaban en su propia ansiedad las palabras que dictaminarían su futuro.

-¡Malditos Espías!- Pensó Skywarp algo tenso, ¿Por qué no había previsto ese movimiento de parte de Soundwave?, tal vez porque no estaba acostumbrado a eso, él generalmente no era blanco de esas prácticas, sus bromas a pesar de ser pesadas eran inofensivas y nunca se enfocaba en la obtención desmedida del poder, por lo que pasaban a sengundo grado. A su lado Thundercraker se veía serio, él tampoco era participe de los esquemas que su líder de trina acostumbraba desarrollar para su beneficio, sin embargo entendía que si las cosas seguian de ese modo no existiría nada porque pelear.

-A este paso no seremos más que un grupo de mechas desesperados en busca de energía- Prosiguio en su procesador a sabiendas de que su segundo entendería sus pensamientos.

La silueta de Soundwave se ocultaba levemente entre la penumbra, creando un aire peligroso a su alrededor. Los seeker no emitieron sonido, ni siquiera cuando el gladiador tomo rudamente el ala del teletransportador jalandolo hacia una de las consolas.

-¡Quiero saber todo!- Comando con enojo, el jet azulado miro de reojo al experto en comunicaciones, todo eso era su culpa, ¿Por qué no había explicado lo que sucedía?, ¿Acaso le había informado a su líder de la presencia de Starscream o del ente que parecía seguirle?.

-¡No hay nada megatron sólo fue una estúpidez, una historia para sparklings!- Exclamo el caza de cromas negros sufriendo la presión que la poderosa mano del gladiador inflijía en su apéndice. Al parecer el mecha de cromas grises no estaba de humor para rodeos o discusiones infantiles, su paciencia se había agotado ciclos atrás.

-¡Yo se que no eres tan estúpido como tratas de aparentar Skywarp, así que empieza hablar o te despediras de tu ala!- Prosgiuio. TC apreto sus manos inmovil, sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su compañero aéreo, pero no por eso estaba conforme con la situación.

-Esta aquí!- Aclaro el F-15 poco despúes, -Lo he visto en cada salto interdimensional, en el némesis, a Screa…Starscream; pero no esta sólo- Prosiguio esperando que el comandante decepticon no extiguiese su chispa sólo por decir la verdad.

-¿Soundwave?- Exclamo Megatron sin retirar la mirada de su subordinado aéreo.

-Afirmativo, habla con la verdad- Respondio el oficial de comunicaciones encendiendo la pantalla holográfica más cercana.

- La teoría desarrollada en base a las investigaciones indican que lo que él dice es posible, parece ser que en estas coordenadas existe una especie de dimension sub alterna, no precisamente un universo completo, pero si no un espacio creado por las fuerzas electromagneticas del planeta- Prosiguio el mecha enmarcando las rutas en el mapa que se revelaba ante ellos; los cromas verdosos resaltaron contrastantes con la oscuridad que les rodeaba, Warp trataba de evitar quejarse, pero el agarre no perdía fuerza mientras escuchaban las explicaciones de su comandante.

-Así que nuestras sospechas eran correctas- Murmuro el gladiador liberando finalmente a su víctima la cual uso el muro más cercano para recargarse, recuperandose de la impersión.

-Aparentemente el némesis esta situado entre esta conexión- Confirmo la grabadora ignorando a los voladores.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué esta clase de cosas no le suceden al ARK?- Refunfuño su líder cruzandose de brazos mientras admiraba las coordenadas con los trazos que el mismo soudwave había hecho, - Si Optimus Prime tuviese esos problemas nosotros tendríamos la libertad de tomar el energon que necesitamos sin preocupación- Continuo para si mirando al caza azulado el cual analizaba con atención el mapa.

-Sin embargo eso no explica como es que esa cosa lo que sea ha logrado acceder al némesis, lo que me hace suponer que Starscream debe tener algo que ver…- El grupo le miro confuso.

-¡Solo espero que el miserable no este haciendoló a proposito, si no de verdad que deseará haber muerto en ese incidente!- Aclaro golpeando el muro más cercano con su puño, dejando la marca evidente de su frustración.

-Soundwave, ¿Tienes alguna teoría sobre como es que Starscream ha logrado establecer contacto?- Pregunto poco despúes.

-Explicación aún desconocida- Replico su Segundo.

-Ya veo, supongo que el hecho de que Skywarp pueda verlo es debido a su habilidad de acceder a este espacio interdimensional con los saltos que hace para transportarse, pero Thundercraker- Continuo en voz alta, revelando sus pensamientos de manera intencional. –Es demasiado extaño, a menos que la criatura tenga algo por los seekers- Finalizo.

El volador azulado le miro por un breve instante tratando de leer los pensamientos que el gladiador parecía estar desarrollando con sus propias hipótesis.

-Sugerencia, usar dispositivo interdimensional de Skywarp para activar campos electromagnéticos y tener acceso a dicha distorción tratando de repetir el evento que dio inicio a la situación- Aclaro el mecha del visor.

-¿Y eso es posible?- Le cuestiono el mecha gris.

-Respuesta desconocida- Fue la réplica, -Sin un lugar de pruebas, solo nos basamos en teorías- Prosiguio.

-Bien, supongo que no hay muchas opciones, comienza a trabajar en eso cuanto antes, quiero que Hook y los constructicons se encargen del proyecto, Thudercraker prepara al resto de las tropas, necesitaremos recolectar más energía cuanto antes; tengo la ligera sospecha de que la vamos a necesitar. No pienso perder el némesis ante una criatura inferior, si Starscream fue lo suficientemente estúpido para caer en su trampa es su problema, pero no dejare que sus tonterías arrastren al resto de mi armada.-Finalizo.

Nadie nego ninguna de sus oraciones, aunque el cambio de actitud en el mecha fue más que evidente, nadie entendía con exactitud a que se debía, pero cada uno tenía sus propias sospechas.

-No van a diseccionarme ¿Cierto?- Se escucho la pregunta de SW al fondo.

….

La muerte es el menor de todos los males.

….

Los Autobots estaban sorprendidos, de la nada las agresiones enemigas parecían aumentar en número y fuerza, era como si la desesperación estuviese haciendo presa del ejercito o simplemente Megatron había perdido la cabeza; lo que fuese parecía darles resultado, pues las batallas comenzaban hacerse más intensas y las unidades apenas tenían tiempo de recuperarse de un encuentro cuando ya había comenzado otro.

-No se que sucede, pero es extraño, Megatron tiende hacer planes más elaborados que simples ataques dispersos en busca de energía- Comento Optimus al notar los puntos en los que habían hecho frente al enemigo.

-No existe un patron lógico, excepto por el hecho de que de ahí pueden obtener energon- Explico Prowl .

-Siguiendo esta línea saque un analisis de los puntos más sensibles a sus agresiones, dejando más de 300 lugares repartidos en todo el mundo como posibles candidatos; nuestas tropas no alcanzan a cubrir ese rango, he calculado las probabilidades de éxito si los ataques continuan de ese modo- Continuo marcando una serie de números que el resto descidio ignorar.

-Es desconcertante que algo así este sucediendo, no se que puede estarlos motivando a reaccionar de ese modo, más considerando los daños que sus propios soldados obtienen al enfrentarnos; eso parece no detener su necesidad de robar energía- Confirmo el lider Autobot.

-Señor, tal vez si nos permite llevar a cabo una misión de reconocimiento en el interior de la base enemiga- Intervino Jazz.

-Hemos notado algunas ausencias significativas, así como cambios en los comportamientos enemigos que podrían implicar algo más serio- Dijo, -Un claro ejemplo, la ausencia del personal con conocimientos científicos o de ingeniería, incluyendo a Starscream- Aclaro.

-Eso parece serio, tal vez estan contruyendo algo que requiere grandes cantidades de energía- Replico Iron Hide.

-Sólo un mecha como Megatron ignoraría a los heridos a cambio de favorecer un plan macabro que requiera de esos sacrificios- Susurro Rachet.

-Entonces esta descidido, Prowl, quiero que prepares un plan con Jazz, al parecer tendremos que realizar una intervencion o al menos investigar lo que sucede para evitar un peligro mayor a futuro- Comando el trailer, los oficiales se levantaron de la mesa de juntas preparandose para retirarse.

-¿Piensas enlistar a Mirage para ese caso?- Pregunto el mecha de alas puerta desconectando un data pad del puerto de proyección.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Prowler?- Replico su amigo con tranquilidad.

-Conociendo al mecha responsable de este reconocimiento seré capaz de determinar una mejor estrategia- Contesto el táctico preparandose para salir, la sala ya estaba vacía para entonces.

-Entonces puedes apuntarme amigo- Respondio el Porche.

-¿Iras personalmente?, tal vez no sea necesario- Comenzo el Datsun la explicación, pero el espía nego de inmediato, -Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, no tenemos idea de lo que esta sucediendo, y no pienso dejar a mis mechas en una situación desconocida mientras espero los resultados al final, ya sabes que ese no es mi estilo Prowler; pero agradezco tu preocupacion- Finalizo el bot.

-Nos veremos en un rato- Dijo alejandose con velocidad. Prowl no pudo objetar sus palabras, despúes de todo el mas apto y experimentado para una misión de esa magnitud, era definitivamente Jazz.

-Si; espero que las sospechas de Ironhide sean sólo eso, pero las probabilidades de que sean verdad son del 2%- Susurro para sí .

….

Es más facil soportar la muerte sin pensar en ella, que soportar el pensamiento de la muerte.

….

Skywarp estaba en línea, sin embargo parecía no estar consiente de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo, la verdad es que al principio estaba aterrado, de sólo escuchar la órden de Megatron imagino que se despediría de la vida en ese instante y no dudo ni por un instante que su líder fuese capaz de dar la orden sin considerar todo lo que el volador había sacrificado por su fracción.

-Algunos tienen que sacrificarse por el bien común, así es la cosa- Pensó con un leve toque de resignación; sin embargo su sopresa fue mayor cuando lo único que hicieron fue escanear los sistemas de teletransportación para trabajar en una configuración específica en el puente espacial.

-¡Claro!, ¿Por qué no lo habían pensado antes?, el puente podría ser una forma práctica de trasnportar a un equipo bien armado y no depender sólo de él, aunque el puente no viajaba del mismo modo que él y era eso justamente lo que Soundwave y el equipo cosntructicon investigaban, si existía algún modo de usar ambas tecnologías para lograr su objetivo, o tendrían que seguir el plan original.

-Deberías ser positivo Warp, al menos no estas acabando tu existencia en una plancha de recarga en la enfermería que hasta ahora esta al tope- Se dijo notando la forma de Hook aproximarse.

-Esto no va a funcionar- Comento la pala mecánica con desínteres, -He revisado las lecturas y la tecnología es demasiado diversa por no decir incompatible, a pesar de que ambos dispositivos estan contruidos por manos decepticons no podemos mezclarlos esperando que funcione- Aseguro, otro mecha, mismaster se recargo al lado del caza mirandolo con seriedad antes de responder.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?- Pregunto finalmente.

-Hablemos con Scraper, el tiene una teoría sobre el clima que podría ser más útil que esto- Finalizo el constructicon alejandose del lugar; el jet exalo un poco de aire por sus escapes, al menos primus le estaba concediendo un poco más de tiempo.

-Maldicion screamer, esto es tu culpa, si tan sólo no te hubieses perdido no tendríamos estos problemas- Pensó.

…

La muerte es más dura asumirla que padecerla.

…..

_Archivo: Bitácora 33443._

_Entrada 42_

Maldita sea con este estúpido juego.

No puedo con esto. No estando solo. Está más allá de los límites tolerables de mi paciencia. ¡No puedo con esto! ¡No puedo con Él! No lo comprendo y tanta ignorancia está friendo mis circuitos. La lógica no tiene respuestas lógicas. Pienso, pienso mucho. Todo lo que hago no sirve de nada a favor de nada. Es, a pesar de hacerlo todo bien, como si no estuviera haciendo nada para volver. ¡Sentarme todo el ciclo solar daría lo mismo que seguir intentando escapar de Él!

¡Estoy desesperado! ¡No puedo salir de aquí!

¡Quiero matarlo, arrancarle la cabeza, quiero destrozarlo!

¡Al diablo con todo!

…

Es la muerte la falta de instrumentos del alma por los cuales se prolonga la vida.

…

Al mismo tiempo Thundercraker volaba de vuelta a la base, esta vez traían energon en los compartimentos de carga, lo que les brindo un poco de tranquilidad, al frente el gladiador no hacía comentario alguno; esos ciclos habían sido exaustivos, pero al menos no regresaban con las manos vacías, al parecer el enemigo estaba desconcertado y eso les daba un poco de ventaja, aunque los daños no eran insignificantes, era mejor que sentarse a esperar la muerte lentamente por falta de energía.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas tan seriamente Megatron?- Se pregunto el caza sin romper la formación, el grupo estaba cansado pero finalmente irían a casa, minutos despúes otro grupo conformado por los triplecons se les unio, junto con los stunticons, todos provenientes de coordenadas distintas como lo comando su líder, no todos habían tenido la misma suerte, pero eso parecía no importarle al arma transformer.

-¿Cuál es el conteo?- Pregunto finalmente, dirigiendose al F-15 azul.

-Tenemos cargamento lleno de parte de los caza, los triplecons no consiguieron mucho, sólo un cuarto del compartimento de Astrotrain al igual que los Stunticons- Respondio TC de inmediato.

-Bien, por el momento debe ser suficiente- Respondio el mecha grisaceo antes de descender en la plataforma de la nave hundida. Nadie se percato del polizonte que viajaba de incógnito entre el grupo de guerreros, oculto en el interior de Astrotrain. Tal vez el cansancio, el astío o una preocupación mayor había sido suficiente para no revisar de lleno todo, permitiendole la entrada a lo que podría ser un futuro oscuro e incierto.

….

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

…_.._

_Archivo: Bitácora 33443._

_Entrada 45._

Pude detener la fuga de combustible a tiempo, pero perdí demasiado y ello no me deja levantarme del suelo. Estoy cansado. Mis programas han datado errores, alertas y alarmas toda la mañana, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza sea mortal. Me tiene concentrado que la incineración de circuitos y la apertura de la herida es más grave cada vez que echo un nuevo vistazo; El brazo está mal, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, aún puedo moverlo y los transistores de mis dedos responden a mis señales servomotoras. Lo que me tiene consternado es la facilidad con la que Él, después de cazarme pacientemente por toda el área del sector 5-B, arrancó mi fuselaje, lo devoró ante mis ópticos…

Crujió el metal entre sus inexistentes dientes. Primus. Mi metal. Parte de mi se desintegró en el infierno que era su boca. Ante mi sorpresa y horror lo miré masticar los circuitos, verterse los labios de energon y degustarlo con sonidos orgánicos, tragándolo mientras yo, con una mano en el hoyo que apareció súbitamente en mi antebrazo izquierdo, retrocedía. Sé que retrocedí hasta chocar en la pared, sintiendo el combustible filtrarse entre mis dedos, escuchándolo gotear al piso.

Fui más allá después de un rato, raspando mis alas, ignorante a su chirrido. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Él tragaba con gusto parte de mi cuerpo y mi mente atinaba, dentro de sus miles de procesos de dolor, desespero y odio -un odio infinito- retroceder, ir más lejos, poner distancia y asegurarme de que esa cosa no tomaría otra parte de mi estructura física. ¡Carajo! ¡Me duele como los mil demonios! Estaba aterrado. Lo admito para mí mismo. Estaba aterrado de que apareciera de repente y me quitara algo más, riéndose al estirar otro flagelo de piel inmaterial.

Caminé ciegamente por los pasillos oscuros después de mi rápido encuentro con Él. La luz se había perdido. El sector Oeste estaba de nuevo en penumbras. Con mi visión infrarroja fallando, decidí después de un tiempo guiarme solamente a pulso de sonar, lo que me llevó al borde de la locura tras canalizar que técnicamente estaba ciego, solo y rodeado de tantas cosas que sólo podrían ser Él. No pude sacármelo de la cabeza, pero seguí adelante. Fui caminando rápido, tropezando y maldiciendo. Fui más rápido, oyendo mis propios pasos y los siseos de mi estructura corear el estrépito de mi carrera. Fui más a prisa, no mirando nada.

Desesperé y comencé a correr.

Corrí con una mano al frente, choqué con paredes, que lógicamente estaban por todos lados, y al caer al piso fue que tomé la decisión más acertada de todo el ciclo solar: me abofeteé a mi mismo con la suficiente fuerza capaz de hacerme recuperar el control. Jamás lo había hecho, pero resultó beneficioso y logró esfumar parte del exasperante pánico que atañe a mi mente cuando pienso en que Él está cerca y que tarde o temprano se decidirá a exterminarme por completo. Aunque de momento es gracioso pensar que lo está haciendo por partes. Me está exterminando por partes, y ahora que me tiene en números rojos tal vez sólo quiera sentarse y ver, en primera fila, como el Gran Starscream muere de inanición en medio de la inmundicia abandonada del Némesis.

Llevo más de cuatro horas terrestres en el piso, sentado contra la pared, mirando el mundo acuático del pacífico a través de una ventana oxidada a la que le noto rastros de perforaciones. Las grietas reventarán en cualquier segundo, lo que me importa muy poco.

Estoy cansado y muy hambriento.

Mis planes han fallado. Tantas ideas hechas trizas por la falta de conocimiento. Es humillante. No puedo descifrarlo. Es tan humillante como no poder levantarme para esgrimir un poco de porte y dignidad si Él decide aparecer de nuevo. No sé qué hacer. Ya no tengo materia prima. El némesis (El verdadero centro de control del Némesis) no contestó a mis últimos llamados. Ellos, allá en su segura dimensión, están a salvo, solos con nuestros (sus) problemas contra los Autobots. Megatron y Optimus Prime siguen en su eterna lucha de poder…

¿Quieren poder? ¡Conozcan a "Él"! ¡Él les enseñará qué es poder! Él me lo ha enseñado a mí en muy pocos ciclos solares.

Estoy cansado.

Los golpes me matan. No había sentido tanto dolor ni siquiera en las palizas que Megatron gustaba de darme cada cierto tiempo para recordarse a sí mismo que había un Seeker resistente al maltrato trabajando a su lado. Estoy intentando no darme por vencido, sin embargo. Sigo pensando. Sigo pensando tantas cosas que mi procesador neuronal despliega señales de sobrecalentamiento; Él es energía. La energía sorbe energía para reabastecerse. Esa misma energía es capaz, cada cierto tiempo, de abrir espacios interespaciales por los que una persona, al cruzarlos, puede perderse quizás para siempre.

¿Cuándo se abren esos puentes? ¿Cuándo puedo saber que está abierto uno de esos puentes?

Él ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, excepto en sus largas ausencias, o cuando inicio rápidos ciclos de recarga aún cuando todos mis sistemas están alertas y mis audios incrementan su flujo de capacidad. Primus. Esto no es descansar, pero no tengo más opciones. Si no duermo en vela, no duermo en lo absoluto. No dormir es no pensar. No recarga energética y no energon son equivalentes a un transformer trabajando a capacidad mental deficiente. Es imposible seguir activo después de un tiempo demasiado largo sin suministrarle la debida atención a mis programas. Mis servos se quejan por la desatención y la falta de mantenimiento. Las abolladuras finalmente me están cobrando las facturas.

Vamos, Starscream ¿Qué has hecho siempre?

Siempre he vuelto. Siempre he podido volver, darme por vencido no está dentro de mis genes informáticos.

Seguiré buscando, lo sé aunque ahora mi mente científica, mi mente mundana y mi mente de guerrero no se coordinen. Seguiré buscando aunque siempre regrese cíclicamente y me pare en el mismo punto: En Nada. No he descubierto datos recientes de Él. Todo es lo mismo. Él es energía. Yo soy un idiota que no está pensando lo suficiente.

Me estoy deteriorando.

Inducirme a recarga es el procedimiento más lógico y factible que puedo tener por ahora.

Estoy, de verdad, agotado.

…..

Lo que pensamos de la muerte sólo tiene importancia por lo que la muerte nos hace pensar de la vida.

…..

Skywarp desperto de manera repentina; sin saberlo había entrado nuevamente en recarga a la mitad de un pasillo.

-¿Dónde estará Thundercraker?- Se pregunto confuso incorporandose. Su mano acaricio la superficie sólida del némesis notando el desgaste que el material estaba presentando, con óxido y marcas de rasguños los cuales recorrían el muro de un lado a otro del pasillo.

-Extraño – Se dijo percatandose de la falta de energía en sus alrededores, todo se hayaba en penumbras y ningún dispositivo parecía funcionar, era como si la nave estuviese muerta.

Las alas del seeker descendieron hasta el punto más bajo de sus servos. Esa era una de sus peores pesadillas, uno de los pocos temores que compartía con el resto de la armada alada "Claustrofobia". El némesis ya no era más un lugar seguro, si no un cementerio recubierto de agua. Una tumba para cazas.

-No es cierto- Exclamo sintiendo una suave descarga recorrer sus circuitos. –Debía probarse la verdad, no podía estar ahí, era imposible… Aunque muy en lo profundo sabía que sus sospechas eran correctas. Recordaba el lugar, sabía que había estado ahí antes, el aura oscura y llena de pesades se le hacía sumamente familiar. Los canales de transmision se abrieron mientras el mecha trataba de localizar alguna señal de vida a sus alrededores, pero todo lo que percibio fue estática hasta que un ping replico con debilidad en sus sensores. El analisis preliminar de la firma era una que jamás imagino volver a ver.

-No puede ser, no puede ser–Susurro notando por primera vez las marcas de energón seco en el piso, mismas que avanzaban hasta perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Skywarp nunca se distinguio por ser un mecha noble que apoyaría o arriesgaría su chispa por otro a menos que se tratase de Thundercraker y aún así jamás lo admitiría frente a él; sin embargo Starscream… -"Él te abandonaría a la primera oportunidad con tal de salvar su chispa"- Gruño a lo bajo; aunque sabía que gracias a él los seeker habían alcanzado un punto escencial en la armada decepticon adoptando puestos codiciados por sus mismos aliados. Una suave sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro al recordar los tiempos de grandeza que acontecieron antes de su llegada a la bola de lodo. La victoria olvidada, manchada por los fracasos.

-¡Gloria para el ejercito decepticon, Gloria para los seekers!-

Pero todo eso no eran más que meras ilusiones de un procesador dañado, la tierra había implicado su perdición a manos de sus más mortales enemigos, atrapados en una persecución sin sentido que los arrastro al punto en el que un mero mito podía implicar su extinción.

-De verdad que somos patéticos- Se escucho incrédulo. Pero ese no era el momento para ponerse a reflexionar sobre lo correcto e incorrecto de sus batallas, ahora la supervivencia tenía prioridad y él estaba ahí en ese universo alterno, cerca del mecha que podía tener la solución para todo lo que pasaba, sólo necesitaba llegar a su lado y hacerlo hablar.

-¿Entonces porque dudas?- Sin dar un paso se mantuvo firme admirando las manchas en el suelo, el óxido atrapado bajo el tono fosforeo que alguna vez formo parte de un mecha vivo.

-¿Por qué no vas por él?- Se repitio, pero algo le decía que no siguiera adelante, un presentimiento similar al que experimentaban los organicos.

Su radar chilló por un instante antes de sentirlo, el dolor en un costado tan insoportable que no tuvo más remedio que alejarse tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Su ala ahora incompleta comenzo a gotear revelando un huevo en el apéndice, donde sus alerones izquierdos se encontraban.

-¡¿Pero que?!- Grito virando con las armas encendidas listas para acabar con el responsable del daño. Pantallas con el resumen de daños se hizo presente, mientras SW lo observabo a "Él". Una figura amorfa y oscura, misma que emitia un aura poderosa y tétrica, para el seeker fue como estar frente al mismo Unicron.

-¡Maldito!- Exclamo SW abriendo fuego de inmediato, negando la existencia de ese ser de pesadilla, mismo que consumio sus disparos como si no fuesen más que un mero bocadillo. El Jet no podía creer lo que sus ópticos habían captado, ese ente se tragaba cada disparo absorviendolo dentro de la masa oscura que le componía.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?, ¿Cómo enfrentarlo?- Pensó comprendiendo lo que sucedía. El terror se apodero de su chispa al hacer conciencia de lo que le pasaría si era capturado. "Nuestras chispas son nuestra alma, nuestra vida y energía pura". La sonrisa se asomo a través de la negrura de la criatura, la cuál parecía adivinar sus pensamientos creando temor en el volador purpúreo, así como admiración por su comandante aéreo quien había estado tratando con esa criatura desde su desaparición.

-Y sigue vivo- Finalizo en su procesador consiente de la señal que aún parpadeaba en sus sistemas, débil pero constante.

El ente no esperó más abalanzandose contra el F-15, mismo que no tardo en transformarse para tratar de volar a toda velocidad por los pasillos del némesis con la intención de alejarse del agresor, pero la falta de alerones le hizo estrellarse contra los muros dejándolo confundido.

-No,no,no, viene hacia aca- Pensó el mecha aterrado incorporandose para reiniciar la huída a pie. Debía alejarse de ese ser de pesadilla, mismo que cazaría su procesador a partir de ese día"Si lograba sobrevivir". Sin más activo su sistema de salto ignorando la señal del otro jet.

-Adios comandante aéreo, ha sido un honor servir bajo su mando, su sacrificio siempre será considerado con honores ante los nuestros- Susurro transmitiendo el mensaje, antes de activar su salto escapando de aquello que encontró inexplicable. La chispa de su compañero aéreo estuvo en sus manos y él había decidido huir cobardemente. Pero como los humanos decían "A veces es mejor retirarse para pelear otro día".

…..

La perfección es la muerte

….

Jazz recorrio los pasillos velozmente, aprovechando la distracción de las tropas enemigas para avanzar a travez del némesis, notando la preocupación evidente en los rostros de sus rivales. Con agilidad corrio adentrandose en una de las habitaciones superiores, busando establecer una conexión con los servidores centrales antes de que Soundwave detectara algo.

-Ahora veamos ¿Qué esta pasando?—Exclamo para si hackeando una terminal abriendo los archivos más recientes, entre los que localizo un largo listado de heridos en espera de reparación, mismos que no habían sido atendidos de manera oportuna, dejando a las unidades como baja temporal; así mismo hayó un detallado esquema terrestre con los puntos de ataque.

-Esto esta fuera de toda estrategia lógica- Pensó analizando el mapa, no había nada que implicará alguna similitud entre los objetivos, las inconsistencias iban desde los horarios, hasta los métodos de ataque, -¿Acaso Megatron se volvio loco? es como si quisiera sacrificar a toda la armada estacionada en Tierra- Confirmo descargando dichos archivos mientras accedía al resto de la información .

-Reporte de resultados del último embarque, desarrollado por Thundercraker - Leyó poco despúes distinguiendo las pequeñas siglas al final del reporte (C.A.D. "_Comandante Aéreo Decepticon"_).

-Eso sólo quiere decir que…- La situación era demasiado obvia y facil de deducir, e incluso explicaba mucho de lo que sucedía en el campo de batalla, aún así sacar conclusiones sin pruebas concretas no era su estilo, por lo que descidio adentrarse más en los archivos, tratando de averiguar lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

…..

Es más cruel temer a la muerte que morir

…..

-Los resultados son positivos- Comento Mixmaster entregando una serie de muestras a Hook.

-Bien, lo imposible pasa a ser posible- Prosiguio el mecha encaminandose hacia su líder.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Tienes algúna noticia?- Replico el gladiador hastiado, había leído los últimos reportes de las misiones y a pesar de los resultados no se encontraba conforme con los daños sufridos, tal vez el costo era demasiado alto para su gusto.

-Señor las muestras indican que es posible crear un portal transdimensional lo suficientemente estable para una unidad de infiltración.

-Ya veo- Fue la sencilla respuesta, -¿Soundwave?- Pregunto poco despúes sin inmutarse.

-Recomendación realizar una misión a pequeña escala es más efectivo que algo de mayor impacto, reservas insuficientes para otro tipo de maniobra; comprometería la integridad de la tripulación en general- Contesto su segundo realizando sus propios cálculos en una consola contigua.

-Entonces así será, -¡Thundercracer!- Exclamo llamando al mecha a través del transmisor.

Los presentes sin embargo le miraron retrocediendo lentamente, ninguno quería arriesgarse a ser seleccionado para una misión que podría considerarse suicida.

-Hook, necesito las fichas de los mechas que se encuetren en mejores condiciones, esto va a ser interesante- Finalizo notando la presencia del seeker azulado en la entrada del área constructicon.

-Señor- Replico el caza.

-Tenemos una nueva misión…-Comenzo su líder…

…_._

La muerte no es más que un cambio de misión.

…_.._

_Archivo: Bitácora 33443._

_Entrada 46._

Volvió de nuevo.

Estoy asustado.

Creí que mimetizarme entre las consolas de la sala de comando me ayudaría a desaparecer de su mirada furtiva. Creí que, aunque Él entrara buscándome directamente en mi escondite, lograría desaparecer de su rango de visión y no me encontraría. No podía más con ello. No en ese momento, después de haber despertado de un ridículo ciclo de recarga en el que el malestar general de mi estructura perturbó mi inducción al estasis y mi procesador no descansó en lo absoluto.

Perdí la razón por eternos segundos, mirándolo acercarse. Fue…

…Está siendo aterrador. Es algo indescriptible. Me tiene en su completo poder. Estoy divirtiéndole. Cada una de mis acciones y reacciones le entretiene. Soy su risa, su juego de protoformas.

No pude moverme de mi lugar, congelado como jamás lo había estado en mi vida, ni siquiera contra Megatron. Mis ópticos, sumergidos en sus lecturas cotidianas, lo identificaron como el máximo peligro al que mi estructura estaba por enfrentar, localizando su energía difuminada en diferentes punteros de mi numerología. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía hacia dónde moverme. No podía hacerlo.

Él estaba en todas partes (Siempre lo ha estado). En ese momento decidió que yo había tenido un descanso muy largo y quiso darme una visita, tomándome desprevenido, como últimamente gusta de hacer. Ya no tengo bombas, he agotado mis granadas y disparar, transformando mi poco combustible en energía láser, es regalarle alimento que en este momento me hace falta; Así que no hice nada. Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo mecerse en el aire, sin pies, retransformando sus partículas en un misterio de oscuridad y masa. Atravesó el centro de comando. Dejó atrás el trono de Megatron. Pronto alcanzó los primeros puestos de monitoreo.

Y finalmente se paró ante mí.

Se quedó frente a mi. Él como sombra tapando la luz que lentamente comenzaba a desperdigarse de las lámparas del techo. Todo, oscureciéndose, me dejó mirarlo a los ópticos, deletrear su sonrisa. Los dientes que ya habían probado el metal de mi cuerpo se curvearon en otra voraz sonrisa que yo sólo podía permitirme en aquellos días en los que todo me salía bien. Él también lo sabía, por eso sonreía. «¿Qué quieres?» Le dije: «¿Qué es lo que quieres, Maldito infeliz?».

Pero no contestó y siguió mirándome durante los minutos más lentos y desesperantes de estos últimos ciclos solares, presionándome. Me presionaba a hacer algo, a moverme, a levantarme de nuevo para continuar corriendo. De pronto todo era nuevamente oscuridad y sólo estábamos Él y yo, intercambiando la mirada más decisiva y tensa que nadie más ha tenido el lujo de obtener de mí. No hablé de nuevo. No dije, sino pensé, en todo lo que aborrecía mi ignorancia, mi incompetencia para descifrar su origen. Me repudié, en ese instante, por no saber lo que Él realmente era.

No hay muchas formas de combatir la energía, salvo consumiéndola, y Él ya tiene ese trabajo como mecanismo autótrofo.

Transcurridos los minutos necesarios para que mis sistemas comenzaran a revelar despliegues de alerta por el rápido consumo energético, decidí ponerme de pie sin importar que la pared de las consolas hiciera el trabajo por mí. Llegué arriba con un patético temblor amenazando mis piernas, sintiendo las alas pesadas en mi espalda, pero con la cabeza en alto, sin quitar los punteros de mis ópticos de la radiante luz que eran los suyos…

Creí estúpidamente que la afrenta continuaría, que nos quedaríamos frente a frente, haciendo nada, peleando visualmente por demostrar quién era más fuerte, más digno de seguir peleando, pese a que mi núcleo vital se contorsionaba dentro de mi cámara de protección por el temor a la incertidumbre, a lo que Él podría hacer con sólo estirar una mano y enterrarla en mi pecho, sorbiendo rápidamente la fuente que me mantenía con vida. Envueltos en la penumbra, mis instintos se dispararon, llenos de indiscutible temor, y di un paso atrás, de pronto sintiendo que un apéndice lleno de dedos me envolvía la cabeza y la estrujaba tan fuerte que incluso la capacidad de gritar se me vio imposibilitada.

Dejé de verlo a los ópticos. No podía quitarme la sensación de tener el procesador en llamas. Mi mente estaba ardiendo, quemándose mientras se derretían mis circuitos. Mis tarjetas reventaban una por una, yo las escuchaba, desintegrándose, disgregando los chips, separando conductos, inundándose de combustible. No podía quitar esos dedos de mi casco. Luché contra ellos incansablemente hasta que una fuerza mayor separó mis pies del suelo y me arrojó lejos, muy lejos de las consolas.

Caí al otro lado del centro de comando, chocando contra la pared, escuchando mi estructura crujir cuando mi espalda amortiguó el impacto. ¿A qué vamos a llegar con esto? ¡Le gusta torturarme! No pude levantarme inmediatamente, ni siquiera lo intenté. Dejé que mi cuerpo se sentara por sí solo, guiado por un instinto que se despertaba siempre cuando recordaba que no debía quedarme abajo, regado como si hubiera sido creado para ser pateado. Me costó asimilar lo que acaba de suceder, pero sentí, al mismo tiempo, tranquilidad por ver que cada pieza de mi abusado fuselaje seguía en su lugar…

Hasta que Él vino de nuevo y volvió a golpearme.

Creo que despierto cierta incitación para ese tipo de dementes.

Escuchaba en mi mente sus gruñidos, no oyendo palabras certeras, sólo murmullos. Gruñía monosílabos referentes a una aeronave que no era yo: un jet; Un jet que iba y venía a voluntad. No podía atraparlo. «¿Quién?». Me golpeó más fuerte al escucharme preguntarlo. Me golpeó sin detenerse ¡el bastardo! sorbiendo energía de mis famélicos sistemas. No podía ver el centro de comando moverse de un lado a otro porque dentro de mis programas de visión todo era oscuridad perpetua.

No sé cuándo se detuvo. No sé en qué momento se largó y me dejó en paz, habiéndome arrojado nuevamente tras las consolas que usé de ingenuo escondite.

Aquí desperté hace dos breems, encontrando mi estructura física peor que nunca. Tengo un pie dislocado que intentaré arreglar en unos minutos. Aparecieron nuevas abolladuras y dos fugas de combustible que detuve al instante. Primus. ¿Cuánto más me queda de vida? No mucho, considerando que estoy a un porcentaje muy bajo de un indefinido bloqueo de estasis. No encuentro varios archivos de mi centro de memoria, creo que Él los tomó al momento de robarme energía. Los busca para comprender mejor el desarrollo evolutivo de mi raza Cybertroniana. Lo sé, porque es lo que yo haría al encontrar organismos alienígenas cuyo cerebro pudiera ser fácilmente cotejado a cualquier base de datos. Aunque algo llamó mi atención, un mensaje nuevo, uno que indicaba la despedida para aquellos que estaban fuera del alcance.

Irónico en verdad, ese id… había venido… único e increible, sólo para despedirse.

-Al menos mi partida será con honor- Susurre antes de comenzar a reír de manera alocada, la energía fallaba, mi cuerpo se quejaba. Pero yo no podía dejar de reír.

Como dato curioso: Las luces volvieron más rápido que antes. Están más incandescentes que nunca y me ayudan a ver mejor.

Pero… Está sucediendo algo extraño, no sólo se siente en el raro ambiente de esta dimensión controlada por Él, lo siento yo también.

Debo investigarlo.

Debo seguir haciendo algo antes de aceptar que el mensaje de Skywarp es la premonición de un futuro cercano y ya no hay nada más por hacer.

….

A la muerte se le toma de frente, con valor y despúes se le invita una copa.

….

Continuará…


End file.
